Ada hal yang aneh
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Shu, Wei, Wu, Han Dynasty... Terlalu banyak, sehingga sampai perbanyak peperangan. Khusina(OC Author gaje *Tumben Thor buat OC?) datang ke Zaman itu dan menjadi bagian dari Dynasty. AU, OC! Chapter 18: hidup baru
1. can you believe this?

**Fanfic yang membosankan... Fanfic yang dah cukup lama... Dah slalu diganti ganti. biasa author males yang kadang emang ginilah.**

**terima kasih mo mengklik ini FF yang ga kepikiran ama author... (?)**

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 1: can you believe this!?  
Gendre: Romance & Adventure  
Rate: K (tidak apa apa! karena ini tidak ada adengan yang terbayang bayang!)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: mungkin ini FF yang sudah di ulang ulang... tapi, kali ini tidak akan! mengulang cerita dulu, anak dari Indonesia yang tersesat sampai ke zaman Cina dulu. hidup dan perang, apakah dia bisa menjalaninya?

.

.

"Aaaa!" aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidurku, mencengkram selimutku dan meremas rambut hitam gelapku. sial, kenapa mimpi ini selalu saja kualami? aku berharap lari dari mimpi itu, tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin... ini hanyalah permohonan kecil dariku saja...

Aku meloncat dari tempat tidur sambil mengucek ngucek mataku. "huam!" suarak bagaikan singa yang seperti mengaum, karena mungkin suaraku terlalu keras. aku berjalan menelusuri tangga dan tiba tiba terjatuh. "ugh..." bukan hanya mimpi buruk, tapi kebiasaan jatuh dari tangga slalu ku alami! aku mengeleng geleng kepalaku supaya sadar sedikit, dan melihat suatu kalung di pojokan. aku mengambilnya dan meniup debu yang menyembunyikan gambar kalung ini. sepertinya orang tuaku tidak terganggu saat aku berteriak maupun terjatuh dari tangga.

SYUNG...

Hem? suara angin masuk? apa jendela tidak ku tutupi yah? aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, sambil meniup debu kalung ini. DUK! "aw!" aku tersandung karena tidak melihat kedepan. aku duduk ditempat dan menaiki kepalaku. tiba tiba mataku membesar melihat pemandangan yang menyeramkan... didepan mataku, aku melihat sesuatu... badan yang tinggi dan kurus... apa itu? yang jelas dia bukanlah manusia! tingginya bahkan melebihi ayahku! sesaat aku terbengong bengong, dia menoleh dan membesarkan matanya, bola matanya mengecil dan senyumannya menyeringaiku...

"Kekekekekekekek!" tawanya malah makin membuatku membeku dan terdiam. dia mulai meloncat dari jendela aku hanya bisa terdiam, mulutku seperti di lakban... apa itu? wajahnya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari wajah papaku marah (?). aku mendengar suara tangga, ada orang yang sedang naik ke sini.

"kau tidak apa apa!?" kata papa kelihatannya terbangun.

"ada apa nak!?" sambung mama kelihatan kecewa. tapi, aku tidak bisa menoleh ke arah mereka karena setan itu masih terbayang bayang dalam pikiranku.

"Khusina!" teriak kedua orang tuaku, akhirnya aku sadar. aku mulai meneteskan air mata dan berdiri memeluk kedua orang tuaku.

"aku takut!"

"hem... kenapa? kau sedang mimpi buruk? lupakan sajalah, tidur lagi ya nak? ini masih subuh" kata mama mengelus rambutku. mungkin ada benarnya, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi. kalau ini mimpi kenapa tadi aku duduk disini?

"sudahlah, tidur ya nak? papa mendorongku ke ranjang membantuku berbaring, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. mereka menekan tombol lampu dan menutup pintu perlahan lahan.

Mimpi? apa benar itu mimpi? aku tak akan bisa mempercayai ini... walau mimpi, kenapa wujudnya bagaikan asli!? dan aku sama sekali tidak berteriak! setan itu yang berteriak! ugh, aku mencoba tidur tapi tak mungkin bisa, karena setan itu masih menghantui diriku... aku perlahan lahan berjalan menuju jendela, memastikan dia tidak ada... aku perlahan lahan membukanya... kau bisa Khusina... ayo, buka, buka, buka...

Aku mengeserkan kaca jendelaku dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku yakin bulu kuduk ku berdiri... jantungku berdebar debar, serasa ingin meloncat... aku membukanya! dan tiba tiba ada yang menarik lenganku. "ah!" aku berteriak takut. siapa yang menarikku? apa dia mengincar nyawaku? apa dia berencana membunuhku!? apapun itu, aku akan melihat kematianku...

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

* * *

pendek yah? tapi emang di sengajakan oleh author males ini... author pikiran imajinasinya ga gitu luas, jadi cuma ambil seperempatnya aja... mungkin emang udah di ulang ulang yah? ini yang ke 3... hohohoho! Mind 2 Review? makasih banyak.. (_ _)


	2. what the meaning of this?

lanjut yah? wah... blom ada review... ga da percaya diri deh... but, makasi buat yang dah ngeklik yah!? mungkin hanya sekedar cerita ga jelas dan asal usul dari author males ini... (=,=)

C.E.K.I.D.O.T!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 2: what the meaning of this!?  
Gendre: Romance & Adventure  
Rate: K (sebentar lagi meninggi)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: hal yang mengejutkan terjadi! melihat kematian dalam umur yang masih muda!? tapi, hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi... apa yang telah terjadi, didepan mata, telah tiba.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

"mulai membaik, jika dia sudah bangun dia akan kusampaikan jika ada pesan"

"tidak, tidak ada pesan apapun dariku, saya permisi dulu"

Siapa itu? terdengar orang yang sedang bercakap cakap tentang diriku. mereka siapa? apapun itu, dia bukanlah papa dan mama! suaranya jelas beda, tapi... aku sepertinya masih hidup. syukurlah, mungkin aku ditolong seseorang yang melihatku jatuh dari lantai dua.

Aku membuka mataku dan duduk ditempat. kepalaku berdenyut denyut sakit sekali, mungkin ini gara gara tadi aku jatuh dan kepalaku berdarah... aku memegang sebentar kepalaku dan mengeleng gelengkan kepalaku supaya merasa lebih enak. aku menoleh ke sebelah ranjang, melihat seorang wanita yang cantik sedang duduk di kursi kayu yang pendek. aku mencoba memanggilnya "um... maaf" yang terjawab malah dia memberiku sejenis bambu, aku menatap heran. "minumlah, kau pasti haus bukan? 6 jam kau terlelap" katanya, aku menerima dan meminumnya.

"puah!" aku mulai kembali segar. kelihatannya ini keluarga miskin, mereka memakai bambu untuk diminum dan lagi rumahnya dari kayu. "kamu tidak merasa aneh dengan bajumu?" tanyanya aku melihat bajuku. ya ampun! aku memakai baju tidur? pantas dia bertanya... "ya... ini baju tidur. maaf kalau aku hanya memakai baju tidur hehe" aku tersenyum malu dan mengaruk garuk kepalaku "baju tidur? kamu anak dari keluarga kaya?" tanyanya lagi, aku langsung terkejut "bukankah kau juga punya hah?" aku merasa aneh. "bukan. bajumu, baju yang beda dengan kami. kami tidak memiliki baju tidur maupun apapun, yang ada baju perang. kamu bukan berasal dari sini?" tanyanya. ya ampun!? zaman sekarang masih ada perang? yang benar saja...

"ya, aku dari Indonesia!" jawabku, dia tersentak kaget. "apa sudah ada kerajaan baru bernama Indonesia? nama yang sangat aneh!" katanya, aku hanya terbengong. apa dia sudah tidak waras? Indonesia itu Negara! bukan kerajaan! huh... apa mungkin, aku ada di zaman perang? tunggu zaman perang zaman dulu... aku pernah melihat di sejarah berjudul "The Three Kingdoms" di pertengahan semester IPS... apa, jangan jangan...

TUK, TUK, TUK...

Suara ketuk pintu! ah aku sedang berpikir pikir malah terganggu. siapa lagi? "masuk, tidak saya kunci" jawab wanita tadi yang memberiku minum "um... siapa namamu?" aku bertanya namanya karena mana mungkin aku harus memanggilnya tante, kalau aku tidak mengenalnya. "Yue Ying, Huang Yue Ying, nama Nona?" tanya balik, aku menghela nafas "Li Ling Fong" jawabku. itulah nama cinaku, tidak kepikiran yang lain...

"Nona Yue Ying, aku membawa... ah... kamu sudah sadar?" seorang pria yang tinggi dan berambut panjang diikst ekor kuda, berwarna coklat.

"ya, dia sudah sadar. ada apa?"

"ini, saya membawa obat untuk dia"

"obat? baiklah, terima kasih Jiang Wei"

Apa? Jiang Wei? nama cina yang bagus. lumayan... "um... hallo, ehm... Tuan Jiang Wei?" aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"ah, ya... namaku Jiang Wei. senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ling Fong, maukah kamu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"eh? jadi... dia? terima kasih banyak!" aku mengulas senyum dan senang bertemu orang yang telah menolongku! aku memang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan, aku menghela nafas lega. "hari ini kamu tidur saja disini, yah?" kata Yue Ying, aku ingin... tapi, nanti Yue Ying tidur dimana? ehm... "ehm... Nona Yue Ying, adakah kasur satu lagi? aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur dilantai..." kataku, mungkin ini yang terbaik. "ada, digudang dekat Istana" jawab Yue Ying, walau aku sedikit binggung... aku berdiri dan berjalan ke luar pintu. "tidak apa apa?" tanya Yue Ying khawatir, kelhatannya dia tau kalau aku tidak tau jalan ini, tapi kalau dicari pasti ketemu!

Aku melangkah keluar dan berjalan di suasana gelap, aku masih takut akan kejadian malam di rumahku... aku mengengam sebelah tanganku dan berjalan hati-hati. kau bisa, ayo kau bisa... selagi lagi jalan aku merasa ada orang yang menepuk pundakku. "kya!" aku berteriak di suasana malam yang sepi, apakah hantu? aku menoleh dan dia langsung menutupi mulutku.

"ini aku, Jiang Wei!"

"Tu... Tu... Tu... Tuan Jiang Wei?"

"iya, kamu sedang pergi kemana? perempuan jika jalan sendirian bukankah bisa berbahaya?"

"yah..."

"ditambah, kamu belum tahu banyak jalan dan tempat Kerajaan Shu!"

"aku tahu! aku tahu! ya, ya, ya! aku memang belum tahu jalan ini! tapi jika di cari pasti ketemu!"

"oh... kamu sudah berani membentak orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"ups..." aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, aku sadar kalau dia yang menyelamatkanku... dan sekarang aku memarahinya dan menceramahinya... duh, aku yakin keringat dingin membasahi wajahku...

"kamu mau kemana?"

"ehm... aku mau ke gudang yang dekat dengan Istana, kamu tau?"

"ya, saya tahu. kamu mau melakukan apa? kalau kamu membuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, akan kurapor pada Master Zhuge Liang!"

"lakukan saja jika aku melakukan itu! we..." aku menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke Jiang Wei dan berjalan lagi. sekarang dia malah menarik lenganku.

"sudah ku bilang, berbahaya! mari saya antar!"

Walau agak kesal sekarang sudah lebih baik. aku hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas, jalan terus, jalan terus akhirnya sampai! fiuh, syukurlah... aku bisa terpisah darinya! aku membuka pintu dan mengambil kasur, ternyata cukup berat...

"berat? bagaimana kalau saya saja yang mengangkatnya?"

"tidak! aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri... Wua!"

Lagi lagi kebiasaan jatuh dari tangga... hah, cukup malu dilihat olehnya... ugh, aku berdiri lagi dan mengangkat kasur itu, aku jalan disampingnya. walau aku kesusahan dalam mengangkat kasur ini. tiba tiba dia seenaknya mengambil kasurku.

"sini, biar kubawa sampai rumah Nona Yue Ying! tenaga wanita tidak mungkin sanggup, apalagi kamu masih muda"

"ehm... terima kasih lagi... Tuan Jiang Wei..." aku berterima kasih dan mengulas senyum tipis padanya. lelaki manapun juga... tidak akan bisa sebaik ini...

"kamu boleh minta tolong padaku kalau kamu memang kesusahan"

Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat melihat senyuman anti dosanya itu... wajahnya bagaikan seorang wanita jika tersenyum... dan, kenapa wajah merahku ini, masih ternoda di wajahku? apa mungkin... aku telah mengangapnya? menjadi seseorang?

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Mind to review please? atau bole aja isi sesuatu di kotak bawah ini... hahahahaha! (*ketawa gaje) wa masih gaje lho... thankkyu!


	3. it's love?

come to lanjut! skarang da yang review hore! (*sorak sorak ga jelas)

ScarletAndBlossom:

makasi banyak, ntar girilan aku yang review kamu kalau kamu ada cerita! XDD  
mungkin ga gitu bagus yah? beda ama yang laen... (*mulai ga percaya diri)  
but, aku harus berusaha!

Marysykess:

hohoho, Boyue atau Jiang Wei kayaknya jarang dipakai... kebanyakan pake Lu Xun! maklum, dia cantik setengah mati... *dibakar* X3  
tapi, Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun sama aja yah? (*bagi author)  
fire up!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 3: it's love!?  
Gendre: Romance & Adventure  
Rate: K+ (tukan, bertambah! XD)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: wajah ternoda merah karena senyuman, apa itu cinta? ku harap aku mengerti apa yang terjadi... wajahnya benar benar manis sekali... bagaikan wanita... apa perasaanku mulai berbuah?

.

.

"kamu sendiri kesusahan!" ocehku melihat Jiang Wei berusaha keras mengangkat.

"ini bukan apa apa... masih beruntung dari kamu yang mengangkat, bisa bisa nanti kamu lebih merasa kesusahan"

"kenapa kamu mau sekali membantuku?"

"aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat orang yang kesulitan"

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya... jarang sekali ada orang seperti dirinya, orang manapun juga... jujur, aku masih teringat wajahnya itu. syukurlah dia tidak melihat wajah merah yang ada di wajahku... kalau orang ini ada di dunia asalku, aku yakin sekali, banyak orang yang akan menyukainya! ya, aku terkecuali. umurku masih kecil, sedangkan dia kelihatannya sudah 16 atau 17.

Lama kelamaan akhirnya sampai. aku membuka pintu melihat Nona Yue Ying tidur di kursi, sepertinya dia menungguku sambil mengkhawatirkan diriku. Jiang Wei menaruh kasur itu dilantai dan mengangkat Yue Ying ke tempat tidurnya.

"saya permisi, ehm... siapa namamu?"

"Li Ling Fong, silakan panggil aku Fong"

"baiklah Nona Fong, saya permisi dulu. sampai ketemu besok"

"Tuan Jiang Wei! ehm... terima kasih banyak!"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk mengantarkan ku ke gudang dekat istana dan membawakan kasur ini"

"itu bukan masalah besar, selamat malam"

Lagi lagi wajahku memerah sesaat melihat wajahnya tersenyum polos. aku menundukkan wajahku dan mengangguk pelan. dia pun keluar.

Hah... waktunya melanjutkan mimpi buruk... semoga kali ini mimpi indah... rasanya, dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali mimpi indah, kuharap paginya aku bangun dengan senangnya.

Aku belum tidur. sejak kedatangan setan yang ada dikamarku itu, aku langsung muncul disini. ditambah ada yang menarikku jatuh, apa dia sengaja? apa dia ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan? diakah yang membawaku kesini? tetapi, untuk apa? aku hanya siswi dengan asal usul gak jelas yang menjalani hidup biasa biasa saja. tidak lebih dari itu. sudahlah, besok aku harus bangun pagi dan... oh ya! kalung hijau itu! dimana?

Aku langsung terduduk dan mencari disaku baju dimana mana sekitarku. tetap tidak ada. yang menjadi misteri adalah, saat aku menghapus debu di kalung aneh itu tiba tiba mendengar suara angin dilantai dua. sesaat aku ke lantai dua aku bertemu dengan setan itu. dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, mana kalung itu!?

Aku yakin, saat aku terjatuh aku mengenggam kalung itu erat erat, atau mungkin... Jiang Wei mengambilnya? mungkin saja dia mengambil saat aku pingsan? dan dia lupa bertanya tentang kalung itu? baiklah! besok, akan kutanyakan padanya! harus cepat cepat tidur! tidak peduli mimpi buruk, yang penting kalung aneh itu, harus kutemukan!

"ehm... Hoammm!"

Aku bangun dan menoleh ke kasur sebelah. oh, Yue Ying sudah bangun lebih dulu dan sekarang sedang keluar. omong omong tentang mimpi, hari ini tidak ada mimpi, sepertinya begitu. aneh dan ajaib. tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu! aku harus mencari kalung itu! lebih cepat lebih baik!

Aku berdiri dan menguam sekali lagi. mataku mulai berkaca kaca! tetapi... aku lemas... sejak kemarin hanya minum... ugh, apa sehabis makan saja aku menemui Jiang Wei? aku mengaruk garuk kepalaku dan melihat ada baju, makanan, dan kertas? aku segera menuju meja dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Untuk Ling Fong,  
Nona sedang pergi untuk mencari daun daun teh, jadi kamu makan dan memakai baju yang ku jahit saat subuh. maaf tiba tiba Nona meninggalkan dirimu, tapi nanti Nona akan pulang secepatnya.  
Salam, Huang Yue Ying"

itulah yang tertulis di kertas ini. ada perasaan yang ganjil... kenapa memakai bahasa Indonesia? tapi, ada untungnya juga sih... aku bisa mengerti banyak dan gampang untuk dibaca, tidak perlu diperjemahkan lagi. aku mencoba memakai baju itu. ehm, baju ini keren sekali! baju seperti baju T-shirt yang berwarna hitam dengan ikatan disana sini, dan jaket yang lengannya lebar. ide yang unik sekali, yah... waktunya makan! perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

duh, eh? eh? ugh... aku mengebrak sumpit ini. kenapa susah sekali memakai sumpit ini? aku bisa makan pakai sumpit! hanya saja sumpit ini agak pendek... ugh, aku mencoba mengambil lauk dari mangkok, tetap saja susah.

TING TONG!

Siapa yang bangun sepagi ini? apakah Nona Yue Ying sudah pulang? aku cepat cepat keluar membuka pintu, dan melihat... Jiang Wei. ada apa dia datang kesini? tapi, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertanya! walau ada yang menganjal, yaitu dia datang begitu pagi.

"ada apa?" tanyaku, menaiki sebelah alisku.

"makan bersama" jawabnya singkat.

"hah?"

"makan bersama, kalau makan sendirian rasanya tidak enak bukan?"

"kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"tidak mungin, ini diberi oleh wanita yang menjual bungga disana" jelasnya menunjuk kedai seberang.

"hoh..."

"tidak boleh?"

"eh? silakan! boleh, kebetulan aku juga sedang sendiri!"

"maaf jika menganggu"

Mau menjawab apa lagi? kalau aku mengusirnya tanpa alasan, dia pasti akan bertanya tanya. aku sedang malas berbicara panjang lebar. walau makan bersama, tetap sepi.

"ugh... ah, eh?"

Setiap kali laukku jatuh dari sumpitku, susah mengambilnya... aku jadi sedikit malu. makan kesusahan didepannya... aku mencoba tenang tetapi, dari tadi dia melihatku terus dengan tatapan serius (?). duh... kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? makan saja bekalmu, tidak perlu mengurus kerjaan orang yang aneh ini...

Tiba tiba dia mengambil laukku dan menyondorkan didepanku. aku menatap heran.

"ayo, makan. kalau kamu belum dapat satu laukmu, itu tidak berarti makan bersama"

"ehm... aku bisa makan sendiri..."

"kalau begitu, kenapa daritadi kamu tidak bisa mengambil laukmu?"

"ehm..."

"kenapa kamu tidak makan jika kamu bisa sendiri?"

"itu..."

"kenapa kamu kelihatan gelisah saat beberapa laukmu jatuh?"

"ugh... baik baik! aku mengerti! a!"

Aku membuka mulutku. aku menyerah, dia pintar sekali bertanya... aku sedang malas bicara ditambah aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku ucapkan. kenapa dia baik sekali? apa dia memang begitu pada orang kesusahan? ah! bukan saatnya memikirkan ini! waktunya bertanya!

"Tuan Jiang Wei..."

"hm?"

"apa kau melihat kalung saat kau menemukan diriku?"

"kalung? tidak aku hanya melihatmu ditengah tengah hutan"

"oh... tunggu, dihutan!?"

"iya! kamu tertelantar di hutan, kamu tidak ingat?"

"tentu saja tidak ingat! aku pingsan karena..."

"karena?"

"karena..."

"hm?"

"ehm..."

Apa yang harus kujawab? pikiranku tercampur aduk... tidak mungkin aku menjawab yang sebenarnya... tidak mungkin, apa yang harus kujawab?

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

hayooo tebak, apa yang akan diomongin? yang Ayah Dan Anak Gaje blom slesai... hiks, ga tau... TwT  
please Review!


	4. what the?

Lanjut... Wokeh! aku dah percaya diri tingkat dewa! ah, makasi dolo ama review...

**ScarletAndBlossom:**

Arigatou... seneng rasanya hahaha! maaf, wa mase gaje... kangen rasanya ama cerita ini... dah kepikiran banged! sama! tingkat dewa pengen buat! Enjoy...

**Marysykess:**

Makasi banyak... mo Review cerita asal usul ga jelas dari sang author... eh? bangun bangun! hehehe, enjoy...

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 4: what the!?  
Gendre: Romance & Adventure  
Rate: K+ (oh hoi, hoi! mau diganti ga Thor?)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: pepatah Cina kuno mengatakan... Diam itu emas, Bicara itu perak. aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberi tahu sesuatu yang akan membuat musibah sendiri...

.

.

Aku masih dengan posisi mulut mengangga, ditambah dengan wajah heran dari Jiang Wei. apa yang harus kukatakan? aku tidak ahli seperti teman teman ku yang rajanya bohong (?). aku berusaha tenang dan duduk kembali.

"tidak ada apa apa"

"hah?"

"iya! tidak ada apa apa! kau tidak perlu tau urusanku!"

"ouh... aku tidak mengerti apa maumu, tapi... mungkin aku memang menganggumu"

"ya! kau... eh? apa?"

"aku menganggumu, kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

Jiang Wei mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, saat dia mengengam gangang pintu dia menoleh padaku.

"aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya"

"hah? tunggu... Tuan Jiang Wei! apa maksud..."

BRAKK!

"mu...?"

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. tapi, aku ingin tau apa maksud dari kata katanya. "mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya" itu sangat membinggungkan! super duper membingungkan! bahkan lebih membingungkan! (*oi! #iya iya) dia pintar bicara tentang yang susah-susah yah? ah! apa yang sedang kupikirkan!? waktunya pergi mencari kalung itu!

Aku tidak begitu yakin, paling paling 50:50. kalung itu bersifat aneh, lagipula kelihatannya keluargaku biasa biasa saja kalau kalung itu hilang. aku berjalan di tengah tengah pasar dan karena ramai, aku menumbur seseorang.

"auh!"

"ah, maafkan saya anak muda, kamu tidak apa apa?" seorang lelaki menjurulkan tangannya, aku hanya terbengong bengong... suara parau ini, kalau tidak salah...

"ah? aku yang salah... karena ramai aku tidak sengaja menumbur kakek"

"tidak apa apa, saya juga terbengong ditempat... siapa namamu nona muda?"

"saya Khu... eh, Li Ling Fong! kalau kakek?"

"saya Huang Zhong, mungkin saya sudah tua yah?"

"begitulah"

"saya belum pernah melihat orang seperti dirimu, kamu darimana?"

"aku, aku, aku... dari hutan? hehe"

"jarang ada anak aneh seperti Nona..."

"aku tidak aneh kek Huang Zhong! saya cuma saja... terbentur tanah..."

"hahaha! sudahlah, sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti saya akan mengajarimu memanah. bagaimana?"

"benarkah? aku mau!"

"baiklah, tunggu ditempat latihan memanah ya? kalau kamu sudah kuat, kamu bisa mengikuti perang, membantu Yang Mulia Liu Bei.."

"baik! anggap aku muridmu, guru!"

Dia hanya menganguk pelan dan pergi dari sini. dia sudah tua sekali, tapi masih bisa memanah dan mengikuti perang. hebat sekali! aku sangat kagum! baiklah... ketempat memanah... dimana yah? ah, mungkin Jiang Wei bisa membantuku! atau... mungkin tidak... kami sedang sedkit terpisah, aku pun mencari jalan sendiri.

Aku menemukan tempat yang cukup besar dan sudah agak tua, mungkin ini. aku masuk melihat sasaran dan beberapa busur dan panah. aku celingak celinguk melihat ada kakek Huang Zhong, aku bersorak dalam hati, syukurlah tidak salah tempat!

"oh, Nona Fong! anda ingin belajar?"

"tentu saja!"

Latihan pun dimulai, aku tidak menyangka menjadi pemanah cukup berat dan sangat menyenangkan! karena lama kelamaan kita sudah hebat!

"coba Nona tembak yang sasaran semua ini"

"itu gampang!"

"tapi, ini akan kuputar... ingat kataku... jangan tegang, tetap tenang, mata melurus kedepan, dan lepaskan"

"aku mengerti guru!"

Seperti yang dikatakan guru, walau sasaran ini berputar putar membuat kepalaku pusing. tapi, aku tetap tenang, jangan tegang, mata melurus kedepan, dan... lepaskan! ya, aku tidak tau apa anak panahku menancap tepat atau tidak! pokoknya akan kulakukan!

Sudah beberapa menit, akhirnya putaran berhenti. nafaskan tersengah sengah karena capek dan harus serius. tapi, syukurlah semuanya menancap pas!

"kamu hebat!"

"hehe, ini berkat guru! terima kasih!"

"sama sama dan terima kasih kembali, oh yah. kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini?"

"hm? Tuan Jiang Wei menolongku!"

"Jiang Wei?"

"iya, memang kenapa?"

"bukankah dalam pembicaraan pasar kalau Jiang Wei menyukai seseorang?"

"ekh? siapa!?"

"aku hanya mendengar penjual bunga saja..."

"oh... eh, terima kasih atas pelajaran memanah hari ini! aku mau pulang dan melihat Nona Yue Ying apakah sudah pulang! dah!"

Aku berlari sampai rumah Yue Ying, dan aku tidak menyangka dia menyukai seseorang? tapi... dia memang sudah cukup umur dan... aku... tidak akan pernah menjadi apa apa baginya, kecuali seorang teman.

Selagi sedang berjalan aku bertemu dengan Jiang Wei. sangat mendadak! apa yang harus kulakukan? apakah aku harus membentaknya? apa aku harus membiarkannya? aku... harus apa? egh, aku tidak ada waktu untuk dia! mencari kalung dan pulang... dan melupakan ini pernah terjadi...

Aku berlari meninggalkannya yang terkejut melihatku tidak menyapanya ataupun lainnya. aku tau aku salah, tapi inilah yang terbaik... aku berhenti sebentar karena capek dan ngos-ngosan. fiuh, itu hampir saja! aku tidak mau dia melihatku sedang menangis.

Aku menoleh kiri kanan dan melihat penjual bunga yang dikatakan orang yang disukai Jiang Wei. aku mencoba menghampirinya dan melihat baik baik wajahnya.

Dia... dia... cantik sekali. walau bagiku Yue Ying yang tercantik. dia sepertinya heran kenapa aku menatapnya terus, dan tiba tiba dia langsung memberiku bunga. kali ini aku yang heran...

"bunga ini mengartikan semangat! karena warnanya merah, saya tahu kamu pasti sedang patah semangat, ayo bersemangat!"

"terima kasih!"

Aku senang, ternyata orang yang disukai Jiang Wei sangat bagus! tidak seperti diriku yang hanya membentaknya dan tidak peduli. aku menunduk dan tiba tiba ada yang menarik pergelanggan tanganku. saat aku menoleh kebelakang, ternyata Jiang Wei.

"hosh... hosh... kamu sedang apa!? jalan rumah Nona Yue Ying sebelah sana! hosh..."

"buat apa kau mengejarku!?"

"saya khawatir nanti kamu tersesat! ayo!"

"sabar! jalan pelan pelan! jangan tergesa gesa!"

Ugh... terpaksa aku jalan disampingnya dan menunduk wajahku, aku sedang tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

"bunga itu dari wanita itukan? kamu membelinya?"

"eh? ehm... ini! hahaha! ini untukmu!" aku memberikan bunga itu.

"ehm... terima kasih tapi... aku bukan wanita..."

"berikan saja pada wanita yang kau su... ups!"

"hem? su?"

"su... su... sujud baiknya itu! hehe"

"penjual bunga itu? wah... kalau itu..." dia blushing sambil mengaruk garuk kepalanya itu.

"hehe, ketahuan... aku dukung!"

"dukung? buat apa?"

"supaya dia mau menerimanya!"

"hem... bagaimana kalau ini kujaga saja?"

"terserah..."

Aku tau pembicaraan ku ini salah, sebenarnya aku tau aku suka pada Jiang Wei, tapi... aku tidak ingin orang yang menyelamatkanku tidak dapat mendapatkan wanita itu... sebaiknya, aku tidak menyukainya saja?

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai menaiki kepalaku. secara tiba tiba dia mengengam tanganku dan menarikku kesampingnya.

"a... a... apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"jangan berpikiran tidak tidak, aku hanya mengengam tanganmu, tidak lebih"

"apa maksudmu!? dasar mesum!"

"sudah kukatakan jangan berpikir tidak tidak, kau masih kecil"

Aku tak tau apa maksudnya, tetapi lama lama wajahku akhirnya blushing... sampai rumah, aku harus menahan rasa malu ini... lelaki manapun juga... tidak akan mau... wajahku panas... tuhan, semoga aku sampai dirumah dengan selamat... (?)

* * *

Pikiran author sedang dilumuti dengan PR kerajinan tangan buat nilai... so, mungkin update agak lama... please review! kalau ga mau ditulis di kotak bawah ini juga bole (*sama aja!) hope you like it!


	5. pengaturan strategi?

Hellow... ketemo ama sayah lagee... *ga da yang tanya Thor!* anywayz, akhirnya nilai saya... 0! dengan alasan, sayah tidak buat! TTwTT huweeee! *dasar author cengeng!*

Wa mo makasih dulu ama para Author maopun Readers yang terhormat.

ScarletAndBlossom:

Betu, betul, betul! Jiang Wei, dasar... elu udah gede, apalage lo lelaki yang lebih kuat dari Ma Chao dan Huang Zhong! kok malah ngambek seh? dasar bocah! (*ditombak) well, makasih banyak... selamat membaca...

Nagi & Scarlett:

Hehe, Sima Zhao yah? kalo itu seh... aku ga tau kalo history Jin... ga punya ps3 seh! Hua! *ngeregek* kayaknya nagisku dah keteraluan nih, anywayz... semoga lanjutin yah! lost the three kingdoms itu! selamat membaca...

Marysykess:

Hm... idemu itu kayaknya pernah baca... dimana yah... ah! kalo ga salah "ini dimana?" kayaknya judulnya itu... *mulai ga konsen* ah! hampir aja melamun! idemu kayaknya bole aja tuh, bagus juga selamat membaca...

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 5: pengaturan strategi!?  
Gendre: friendship & adventure (kok diganti seh, Thor? #cerita, cerita sapa?)  
Rate: K+ (masih... ntar, ntar, ntar, ntar... lage!)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: aku tidak berharap banyak, aku hanya ingin balas budi padanya... tetapi, tanpa sadar lama kelamaan aku menyukainya. tapi, suka bukanlah cinta...

.

.

.

"sabar Tuan! sabar..."

"memang saya kuda? kamu menyuruhku sabar, sabar?"

"soalnya kau jalan seperti orang sibuk! eh? itu Nona Yue Ying!"

Aku menunjukkan wanita yang sedang celingak celinguk, tak lain lagi ya pastinya Yue Ying. aku menghampirinya dan membiarkan Jiang Wei seorang diri yang menatap iba padaku. aku hanya bisa menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Nona mencariku ya?" tanyaku.

"yah, begitulah... saya sangat khawatir kamu tersesat"

Aku ingin bersorak senang, betapa indahnya jika dia adalah ibuku! tetapi, mana mungkin... hem? aku melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berlari menuju kesini. kalau tidak salah dia... aha! _the sleeping dragon_. aku pernah membaca sekilas dibuku IPS.

"Nona Yue Ying, kita ada rapat untuk melawan di Wu Zhang Plains! saya harap anda bisa membantu mengatur strategi!"

"baikklah, aku akan segera kesana!" Nona Yue Ying siap siap berlari mengejar lelaki itu tetapi, aku memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"bawalah aku Nona Yue Ying! ke Wu Zhang Plains!"

"tetapi... kamu masih muda, lebih muda dari Bao Sanniang... itu bisa menghilangkan nyawamu! tetaplah disini"

"tidak! tidak mau! aku... aku... aku... aku ingin melihat dunia! dengan para orang!"

"ehm... saya sangat kaget atas kemauanmu untuk ikut perang... tapi..."

"biarkan aku ikut! ini permintaanku satu satunya!"

"ehm... bagaimana yah... kalau itu... saya jadi binggung memilihnya"

"tidak apa apa Nona Yue Ying, dia bisa sangat membantu" lelaki itu datang dan sepertinya membantuku.

"baiklah. tetapi, tetaplah disisiku. mengerti?"

"baik! aku janji!"

"kalau begitu, ayo Nona Yue Ying dan... siapa namamu Nona muda?"

"Li Ling Fong!"

"baiklah mari"

Aku mengikuti mereka yang sedang berbicara. sepertinya aku tidak bisa sembarang mendekati karena sepertinya ini serius... pembicaraan perang. tidak apa apa! dengan ini, aku bisa balas budi dan melihat sejarah dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Tiba diruang rapat, aku bertemu Jiang Wei dan Huang Zhong sedang duduk tetapi, sepertinya Jiang Wei berdiri sambil meletkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"oh, Nona Ling Fong! anda juga mengikuti perang?" kata Huang Zhong.

"ah, perkenalkan semuanya, sebelum mulai... ini Li Ling Fong" kata Yue Ying memperkenalkan diriku.

Merekapun memberitahu nama mereka satu persatu. aku hanya tersenyum simpul, dan duduk disamping Nona Yue Ying. tiba tiba Bao Sanninag berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Nona Fong! apa Nona kekasih dari Jiang Wei!?"

Aku dan Jiang Wei otomatis blushing. pertanyaan apa apaan itu! yang benar saja!

"hush! ehm... kami hanya mendengarnya dari Tuan Huang Zhong..." Guan Suo menambah.

"tidak... kami hanya... sekedar teman biasa" aku menjawab supaya tidak membuat Jiang Wei tambah malu, sepertinya dia kaget mendengar hal itu.

"sudah! mari kita lakukan strategi! silakan Jiang Wei!"

Fiuh... untung Yue Ying menyelesaikan masalah yang membuatku geger otak (?). baiklah! waktunya aku membuka telingaku lebar lebar, dan mendengar strategi! kudengar zaman dulu strateginya banyak sekali... aku akan mendengar baik baik, sesuai rencana aku akan melakukannya!

"baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini, besok, kita menangkan perperangan ini!"

Jiang Wei semangat sekali, karena dia seorang strategi itu bukan artinya aku iri pada kepintarannya itu! aku sudah bangga bisa memanah sesuai ajaran Huang Zhong! tetapi... kepintaran juga harus yah? baiklah! kulakukan sesuai rencana darinya! sekarang aku harus berlatih dulu! ke lapangan!_  
_

"hosh... hosh... hosh... hiat!"

Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak, karena gerakanku sedikit lambat, bisa bisa aku yang diserang musuh duluan harus rajin berlatih supaya dipuji oleh Yue Ying dan Huang Zhong! ayo, ambil panah dan lepaskan dari busur!

JLEB!

Lumayan hebat bukan? selalu menancap? tetapi kalau memakai panah, sedikit susah untuk menyerang.

"Nona Ling Fong? hah... saya mencarimu dimana mana!"

"salah sendiri! kau juga tidak memberitahuku saat dirapat kalau kau ingin bicara!"

"kalau di ruang rapat... aku malu, nanti kita dikatakan kekasih lagi..."

"ehm... yah... ehm... ada apa?"

"ah, saya dengar kamu ingin ikut perang, bagaimana kalau latihan denganku?"

"hah?"

"iya, berlatih denganku, dengan begini kita bisa sama sama kuat"

"baiklah... ehm... Master Jiang Wei?"

"panggilan yang bagus, bagaimana? mulai?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia menghampiriku. dia banyak mengajariku. menagkis musuh, membalikkan serangan, dan lain lain.

"dan, kalau kamu memakai satu panah saja, itu kurang"

"jadi memang aku harus memakai 10?"

"kurasa begitu, tetapi bukankah lebih cepat menyerang dengan enam panah?"

"bicara memang mudah, kalau kucoba susah sekai pastinya..."

"itu saya juga mengetahuinya, karena itu aku akan mengajarimu"

"boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"hem?"

"jangan terlalu baik padaku, bisa bisanya nanti kau suka padaku"

"kamu bermimpi? kita lebih bagus menjadi kakak adik atau guru murid"

"kakak adik!? memang kita mirip seperti itu!?"

"hahaha! jangan marah, santai saja"

"ugh... jangan tertawa begitu padaku!"

"ya, ya, yah... tapi, sepertinya saya mulai menyukaimu"

"eh? kau sedang bergurau? yah?"

"mungkin"

"ugh... jangan main main denganku! kata katamu itu membuatku gugup!"

"ya, ya, yah... ayo kita mulai!"

Jantungku berdetak terus... sial, ternyata dia hanya mengodaku saja, tapi... yang tepatnya, akulah yang menyukainya... walau aku tau aku salah menyukai seseorang. sampai kapankah, rasa ini berjalan terus?

.

.

.

* * *

Fiuh... syukurlah PR kerajinan tangan untuk nilai seni budaya, menjadi hapalan... ('-_-) karena, soalnya... Author ga buat! susah sih buat bungga dari manik manik... well, silakan Review! author tunggu!


	6. berusaha!

LoL, males update *plak!* males mikir *bletakk!* males ngetik *double slap* anywayz, menjelang ujian sebentar lagi, so kemungkinan update lama...

Wa mo bales dolo...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

*elus elus punggung SAD* makanya jangan makan ayam goreng, tukan tulangnya nyangkut... sebenarnya panah bukan kesukaanku, melebihi wa lebih suka Nunchaku dan Cakram. hehehe, jawabannya dah kepikiran? dicocokin dolo... muehehehe, selamat membaca!

Marysykess:

*duduk dipojokan sambil baca mantra* dialog, engga, dialog, engga, dialog, engga... gimana yah, ini udah terlanjur kak... payah dibaca? diusahain aja yah? *maksadotkom* wa juga akan usahain biar dimegerti deh... selamat membaca!

cekidot!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 6: berusaha!  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: K+ (author males nyari ide... lalalala)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: senang, sedih, kecewa, biasa, iya, tidak. Tidak selamanya kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan... terutama, soal menang dan kalah, hidup dan mati. tetapi, aku sudah siap!

.

.

.

Latihan yang membuatku lupa waktu, apalagi latihan yang harus memakai pikiran dan konsentrasi... aku latihan demi mereka, aku pasti bisa jika berlatih sekuat tenaga! setiap kali aku selalu lupa satu hal. yaitu, "tenang", susah rasanya memikirkan dalam keadaan terdesak.

Sudah sedikit lama, pada akhirnya aku terduduk ditempat karena capek. aku melihat sepasang suami istri pulang bersama sambil membawa alat pertanian, mungkin ini sudah waktunya istirahat. tapi, jika melihat pemandangan seperti itu aku jadi merasa rindu pada papa dan mama. kapankah aku pulang? walau begitu, aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi datang, pergi datang. tiba tiba Master Zhuge Liang datang sambil membawa benda sejenis kipas.

"kalian... ayo, ke kapal!" kata Zhuge Liang dengan nada serius.

"ah! baiklah! mungkin ini memang waktunya!" jawab Jiang Wei menundukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat.

"eh? malam?" kataku sedikit takut perang di kegelapan.

"ya, kalau anda tidak ingin ikut tidak masalah"

"a... aku mau, Master Zhuge Liang! aku mau!"

"kalau begitu, ayo! kita sudah kehabisan waktu!"

Zhuge Liang membalikkan badan dan berjalan kedepan, kami berdua mengikutinya dari belakang. aku hanya harus ingat kata "tenang" karena itu kunci dari perang, tidak perlu terburu-buru, kemungkinan juga itu bisa membuatku kehilangan kesadaran pada lawan. sesaat aku sedang berpikir, tiba tiba Zhuge Liang jatuh ditempat, dan Jiang Wei mendekatinya, membantu Zhuge Liang berdiri.

"Perdana Mentri!" teriak Jiang Wei, kelihatannya kaget.

"tidak, uhuk.. saya tidak apa apa! ayo, kita jalan lagi!" Zhuge Liang memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan mengambil kipasnya itu.

Aku menatap kaget, ada apa pada Zhuge Liang? apa dia terkena penyakit? dari tadi dia memegang dadanya itu dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. aku mengambil kipasnya dan memberikan kipas itu padanya. walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"ehm... Master Zhuge Liang, anda terkena penyakit ya?" tanyaku.

"ya, tapi tidak berat" jawab Zhuge Liang, suaranya agak parau.

Aku hanya mengikutinya, merasa kasihan padanya. ingin mencoba membentaknya supaya menyembuhkan dulu sakitnya. kalau sedang sakit, bukankah kekuatan akan berkurang? aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dan menghela nafas pasrah.

"kamu pasti ingin menyuruh Perdana Mentri untuk tidak bergerak. benar?" tanya Jiang Wei tiba tiba menghampiriku.

"ya! tepat sekali! tapi, kenapa Master ingin perang? dengan keadaan tidak menentu?" kataku, memasang wajah ingin tau.

"Perdana Mentri, ingin mewujudkan impian Yang Mulia Liu Bei, dan juga membebaskan kekacauan ini."

"dia... hebat!"

"sudah kuduga kamu akan terkesan"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun, karena tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi. aku hanya tetap terdiam mengikuti langkah mereka. tiba tiba terdengar suara lari, aku ingin melihat tetapi... kelihatannya mereka tidak mendengarkan suara kaki itu. apa cuma perasaan? atau mungkin... tanpa aba aba, aku langsung lari ke dalam hutan dekat sini.

"Nona Ling Fong!"

"kejar dia Jiang Wei!"

"baik!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan Jiang Wei memanggil namaku berkali kali, pokoknya ada suara kaki dan suara serak memanggil! aku mempercepat langkahku mengejar sumber suara itu, saat sampai melihat seorang gadis yang di tangkap oleh dua orang lelaki.

"hei! lepaskan dia!" bentakku.

"apa hubunganmu dengannya?" kata seorang darinya.

"tidak ada, tetapi... kan kasihan!"

"tidak! jangan ikut campur jika tidak mengetahui tujuan kami!"

"memang apa tujuan kalian padanya?"

"dia dari Wei! kemungkinan dia ingin datang mencoba peperangan diam diam!"

"tidak! lepaskan aku! dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" bentak gadis itu meronta ronta.

"lepaskan dia! ini perintah dariku" tiba tiba Jiang Wei muncul dari belakang dan menghentikan ini.

"Tuan Jiang Wei! wanita ini.."

"lepaskan dia! itu perintah!"

"ba... baiklah..."

Fiuh... ada untungnya juga yah? syukurlah Jiang Wei datang tepat pada waktunya. tetapi, tadi dia menyebut dirinya "aku" bukan "saya"... apa dia sejenis denganku? (?) aku membantunya berdiri dan tiba tiba terpesona. wah, gadis ini mirip boneka jepang, manis sekali...

"maafkan aku" kata gadis itu membuatku sadar dari benggongku.

"eh? tidak apa apa! tidak masalah! ehm, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Cao Ma Lie"

"Kak Cao Ma Lie, salam kenal... aku Li Ling Fong!"

"hem..."

"ehm... Kak Cao Ma Lie, kenapa kau bisa ditangkap oleh mereka berdua?"

"aku... aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana membuat perang diam diam! aku... aku tidak tahan di Wei!"

"jadi kau benar benar dari Wei?"

"ya! benar."

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak tahan disana?"

"Yang Mulia... hanya memikirkan kemenangan dan kekuasaan, tidak memikirkan seseorang. siapa yang bisa tahan dengan sikap bodoh itu!?"

"kasihan juga..."

"tapi, dia dari Wei, itu bukan berarti, saya memperbolehkan dia bersamamu" kata Jiang Wei menolak Cao Ma Lie disini.

"ugh... jahat! bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap disini! aku yang akan tanggung jawab!" bentakku, mana mungkin dia dibiarkan dihutan dingin ini!

"baiklah, tapi... lebih baik sekarang kita menyusul Perdana Mentri"

"ya, ya, ya..." jawabku malas.

Jiang Wei menghela nafas, mungkin dia sedikit kecewa akan sikapku ini. tetapi, kasihan jika dia di biarkan sendirian disini, apalagi dia perempuan! sendirian di malam yang dingin. kalau ditangkap hewan buas bagaimana? dasar, aku binggung Jiang Wei baik atau jahat.

Aku mengantarkan Cao Ma Lie ke perdesaan, dan menyuruhnya tetap disini. karena di sini aku yakin aman. aku menunduk dan kembali menyusul Jiang Wei yang jalan lebih dulu. aku diam sejenak lalu menelan ludahku. perang itu harus ada yang mati bukan? dimana mana yang namanya perang pasti ada kematian. aku jadi sedikit takut...

Aku yakin diriku sudah dihantui rasa takut, aku masih anak anak... lihat saja umurku saja masih 13, belum 16 atau 17 yang siap untuk perang. kalau saja aku datang kesini saat sudah dewasa, aku yakin... rasa rindu dan rasa takut hilang. tapi, setan apa itu? apa dia benar benar menarikku kesini? tapi, kenapa aku?

BRUK!

"Ling Fong!?" teriak Jiang Wei menghampiriku.

"duh..." aku mengusap ngusap rambut hitamku, tanpa sadar aku terjatuh.

"kamu tidak apa apa?"

"yah, ini salahku, jalan tanpa melihat kedepan"

"tadi kenapa?"

"mungkin tersandung sesuatu, makanya jatuh..."

"kamu masih bisa berjalankan?"

"tentu saja! mana mungkin kakiku patah cuma gara gara ini!"

"sayakan hanya bertanya"

"sudahlah, ayo! Master Zhuge Liang pasti sedang menunggu kita"

Aku berdiri dan memaksakan kakiku untuk berjalan, walau aku tau kakiku sepertinya terkilir. tidak lama, akhirnya sampai di tempat pelayaran kapal. aku mengengam busurku yang kuikat di belakang. aku harus bisa, dengan kata kunci "tenang" aku yakin bisa.

"mari, kali ini. kita menangkan dan mendapatkan Wu Zhang!" kata Zhuge Liang, dia masih saja tegar.

Aku menganguk dan menelan ludah, aku harus percaya pada diriku! yang diinginkan oleh Zhuge Liang adalah kemenangan. aku harus mengabulkan permintaan dan keinginan mereka itu. aku siap, dan aku berjalan memasuki kapal. menunggu sampai ke Wu Zhang Plains... demi Yue Ying, demi Jiang Wei, demi Zhuge Liang, maupun Guru Huang Zhong, aku pasti bisa!

* * *

Cao Ma Lie itu juga OC! tapi, itu OC author lain, kebetulan pas PM aja... (-_-)  
mungkin blom perang yah? soalnya pala Author dipenuhi balon (?)  
silakan review! author menunggu!


	7. peperangan tanpa batas?

well, cerita membosankan, author membosankan, ketikan membosankan, dan kerjaan membosankan... hehehehe, ga sadar dah lumayan... tetapi bumbu-bumbu perang pesanan oleh seseorang disinilah... dan kepala yang dilumuti balon dah dipecain juga... ^^

send thanks to review!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Terima kasih dah pecahin balon... *emang ada ulang tahun?* well, kelihatannya bentar lagi rencananya mo tamet. but, kapan kapan lah... ^^ hope like it!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 7: peperangan tanpa batas?  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (walau ga yakin...)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: pertarungan yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang. Suara nyaring, jeritan, dan kesakitan. pertarungan... tanpa... batas...

.

.

.

Aku mencengkram panahku, mulai menuruni kapal, berjalan perlahan lahan, bernafas selagi bisa. aku menelan ludahku dan menghela nafas, mengedipkan mataku berkali kali. tanpa aba aba, aku langsung berlari, menarik panahku dan melepaskannya dari busurku. satu orang tertembak, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Menyebalkan sekali jika harus seperti ini. walau memungkinkan aku akan mati, dan tenggelam dengan dosa dosa yang kuperbuat. kelihatannya sudah habis, dan sepertinya aku harus kembali. tapi... sebelumnya...

CRAS!

Aku menusuk tanganku sendiri dengan anak panah ini, mencoba merasakan rasa yang diterima mereka. benar benar sakit, sakitnya bukan main, benar benar membuatku ingin beteriak keras keras. beginikah rasanya? sakit benar yang mereka terima... aku menatap tanganku yang terlumuri darah oleh pembuatanku sendiri.

JLEB!

"agh!"

Aku meringis sakit, siapa itu? masih ada musuhkah? sial, malam ini gelap sekali, susah melihat musuh yang bersembunyi... panah mereka tepat di pergelangan tanganku... aku memegang pergelangan tanganku dan mencoba menutupi darahku yang jatuh jatuh.

JLEB!

Panah itu kembali lagi menancap di tangan yang kututupi di pergelangan tanganku. sial, benar benar menambah kepedihan... air mata mulai jatuh dan meleleh di pipiku, berteriak sakit. tidak bisa kutahan lagi, aku memicingkan mataku, berharap ada yang datang... walau aku benci berteriak, tetapi kesakitan mendorongku...

Aku mendengar suara busur yang melepaskan anak panahnya, dan menuju lagi kepadaku, aku menutup mataku, seseorang, tolonglah aku... tolonglah aku!

TRANG!

"Ling Fong!"

Panggil seseorang lelaki yang menolak panah itu. aku membuka mataku pelan pelan, menoleh ke atas. melihat lelaki gagah dengan tombak yang kokoh dan kuat. lelaki itu menoleh padaku, mengangkatku dan membawa pergi dari sana sebelum panah itu menyerbu lagi.

"kamu tidak apa apa, Nona Fong?" tanya lelaki itu.

"ehm... ya, Tuan Jiang Wei" jawabku pelan.

"sykurlah, saya khawatir sekali..."

"..."

PLAKK!

Aku menamparnya sekuat mungkn dan menangis tersendu sendu.

"apa salahku!?" katanya, mengelus pipinya itu.

"aku takut! aku sangat takut! kenapa kau tidak datang!? hah? apa yang membuatmu menunggu sangat lama!?" kataku.

"ehm... maaf ya..."

Jiang Wei memeluk diriku tanpa malu atau sengaja. akupun tidak merasa sungkan sungkan dipeluk olehnya. karena, kehangatannya bagaikan seorang ayah untukku... aku tenang sekali, tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan yang diselimuti kehangatan sang ayah...

.

_**Jiang Wei's POV: ON**_

Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya saat sadar melihat sesuatu yang dari tadi menetes netes dari lengan dan tangannya. saat aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangannya sangat banyak. aku merobek jubahku dan mengikat pada lukanya itu.

"kalau kamu tidak hati hati, beginilah jadinya" kataku memperingatinya.

"itu aku juga tau!" jawabnya keras.

"kamukan bisa memanah, kenapa kamu tidak memanah? hah, Nona Fong?"

"gelap begitu memangnya aku bisa menembak apa!?"

"oh... cukup mengejutkan, tetapi... syukurlah kamu baik baik saja"

"yah, untung saja kau datang, terima kasih Tuan Jiang Wei"

Aku mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum tipis padanya. gadis yang sedikit aneh dan berani. jarang ada orang seperti dia. aku yakin, saat sudah dewasa, dia akan semakin cepat dan handal. aku menarik tangannya membantunya berdiri dan mulai berjalan kesuatu tempat. tiba tiba Ling Fong menepukku dari belakang. aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Tuan Jiang Wei! janji ya janji, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu saat!"

"kalau begitu katamu... baiklah!"

"kau percaya padaku? mudah sekali?"

"karena, kamu tidak pernah bohong padaku... baiklah, bagaimana kalau kutunggu?"

"ehm! tunggu yah!"

**_Normal's POV:_ _ON_**

Aku jalan mengikutinya, lega sekali rasanya mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan tanpa bantuan. aku berlari didepannya dan menoleh padanya.

"ayo, Tuan Jiang Wei! kita kalahkan mereka satu menjadi semua!" kataku, tidak sabar.

"sabar"

Rasanya aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai kakak dari teman. anehnya, aku tida merasa kesepian seperti pertama kali. kalau aku sudah kembali ke dunia semula, aku janji... aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan ini... selamanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Ehehehe, mungkin kali ini pendek tapi lumayan kok! thanks for you are read n review this! thank you very much, much, much!


	8. suka

Hya... cape, cape.. Indonesia panas! *dilakban se Indonesia*  
Wa masih muda, jadi ada Upacara pagi hari...

lupakan, kita bahas review yuk? arigatou!

**JiangXinniang**:

Namamu agak susah yah? makasih mo riview walo di Chapter 2... ehehehe, Favorit Chara itu macem macem, makasih banyak yah? selamat membaca!

**ScarletAndBlossoms:**

Arigatou, hem? Ling Fong itu duluan turun dari kapal makanya terpisah dari mereka mereka... lalu, Jiang Wei mencari karena khawatir. dan soal menyerang sama sama itu, one-chan tepat! *angkat jempol* selamat membaca!

**Nagi & Scarlett, alias duo humoris dan dramatis:**

Wa jarang banget nonton sinerton! ga hobi sih! dan, tau kenapa wa buat crita Romance yang ngecampur Friendship? karena terkadang wa pernah baca komik Aupu yang "get Love" walo crita cintanya aneh... *garuk garuk pipi* selamat membaca!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 8: suka  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (mana mungkin naek ke M!)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: kenangan tak kan pernah kulupakan, walau kita tak kan bisa bertemu lagi, aku percaya... kalau kita sudah berjanji, aku akan membalas budi baikmu itu!

.

.

.

Saat sedang berjalan perasaanku tidak enak, kenapa yah... sepeti akan ada yang mati saja, tapi itukan cuma perasaan. cuma perasaan... benarkah cuma perasaan? ini seperti mencengkram diriku, ada sesuatu yang buruk kemungkinan terjadi. walau aku tidak tau apa itu, yang pasti...

"Tuan Jiang Wei, apa kau merasakan perasaan yang mencengkram?" tanyaku menarik lengan bajunya.

"ya" jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

"apa kau tau kenapa?"

"kelihatannya saya mengetahui... kalau, sesuatu yang buruk akan datang"

"sesuatu yang buruk?"

"saya juga tidak mengerti banyak tentang perasaan, saya hanya mengikuti naluri"

"..."

Aku tidak menjawab apa apa lagi. aku sangat yakin, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. kemungkinan tidak sekarang, tapi pasti. dan lagi, bukan cuma aku yang merasakannya, Jiang Wei juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. itu kenapa yah?

SYUNG...

"eh? ah! Tuan Jiang Wei, bintang jatuh!" kataku menarik lengannya dan menunjuk kelangit.

"apa, itu bintang Perdana Mentri, apakah... Perdana Mentri..."

"eh? ada apa!?"

"ayo Nona Fong! kita harus melihatnya!"

"eh? tu... Tunggu!"

Jiang Wei menarik tanganku dengan paksa, aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi... kami berlari ngebut, walau aku sepertinya menahan rasa sakit pada lenganku yang ditariknya. ada apa pada Master Zhuge Liang? ada sesuatukah yang terjadi? yang terpenting, kami harus mencarinya.

Sesampai di tempat pemanggilan angin, _prayer _aku celingak celinguk mencari Zhuge Liang, dia tidak ada. aku harus memastikannya dengan jelas! aku melihat atas bawah, dan terkejut melihat Zhuge Liang tergeletak ditanah. kipasnya terseret jauh meninggalkan dia yang terbaring tidak bergerak disana.

Jiang Wei dan aku mendatangi Zhuge Liang dan mencoba membangunkannya, tapi tidak bangun bangun. apakah ini artinya, Zhuge Liang... sudah... meninggal? mana mungkin! aku mencoba meneriaki namanya dan mengoyangkan tubuhnya secara paksa dan keras. tetap tidak bangun bangun.

"Master Zhuge Liang..." gumamku.

"Perdana mentri? Perdana Mentri? ti... TIDAAAAAK!"

Suara teriakan dan disertai tangisan yang membuatku ingin menangis juga, kenapa harus ada kematian? sial... kalau saja aku tau akan seperti ini, aku akan membentaknya dengan keras sekali. dia meninggal dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sedih (?)

"Perdana Mentri, apa yang akan kulakukan, tanpamu...?" gumam Jiang Wei.

"sudah pasti menjadi kepercayaan untuknya! saat ada dirinya, kau telah mewarisi banyak hal... dan sekarang, buat dia mempercayaimu! sebagai murid yang telah mewarisi ajarannya! kau pasti bisa Tuan Jiang Wei..."

"benar juga... Nona Fong, walau tak ada Perdana Mentri... masih ada dirimu..."

Otomatis kami berdua Blushing. manis sekali perkataannya itu... "masih ada dirimu..." ya ampun, jantungku berdetak kencang... ternyata orang yang sangat menyukai strategi, bisa mengerti seseorang juga... baru kali ini ada lelaki yang bilang begitu padaku... kalau di dunia asal mah, aku hanya sebagai penganggu.

"i.. iya... masih ada aku... tehe" jawabku mengaruk pipiku dan tersenyum tipis.

"se... sidikit malu... tapi sedikit lega..." katanya menoleh ke arah lain.

"ehm... a... akhiri pembicaraan ini! kita butuh Nona Yue Ying dan Guru Huang Zhong untuk memeriksa keadaan!"

"eh? ya, ya... benar! ayo!"

Jiang Wei langsung mengangkat Zhuge Liang dan lari kecepatan penuh bagaikan banteng melihat kain merah (?). aku mengikutinya dengan cepat, supaya tidak ketinggalan pastinya... agak sulit bergerak dengan beberapa panah dan busur yang berat. apalagi lenganku sedang berdarah...

Aku menunjuk kapal yang pastinya ada Yue Ying, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, dan Yan Yan. kami menghampiri dan memanggil mereka.

"Nona Yue Ying! Master Zhuge... Master Zhuge Liang!" panggilku memberitahui.

"ya ampun! suamiku? dia kenapa!?" kata Yue Ying, terkejut.

"karena itu, kami ingin mencoba menanyakan" lanjut Jiang Wei mwnuruni Zhuge Liang.

Masalah yang membuatku ikut sedih, kalau Nona Yue Ying sedih. tentunya aku juga sangat sedih... kalau Master Zhuge Liang meninggal, aku turut berduka cita... Master Zhuge Liang memiliki kebajikan yang sangat besar. aku sangat kagum padanya. kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan bisa...

"dia, sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya..." kata Yue Ying, menunduk kepalanya dan menangis tersendu sendu.

"No... Nona Yue Ying? tidak mungkin... aku, aku, aku... tidak bisa mempercayainya" kataku, tidak menerima apa yang terjadi pada Master Zhuge Liang. kau tau kalau aku ini adalah tipe orang yang harus membuktikannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mencoba...

"Per... dana... mentri?"

"Master Zhuge Liang... ehm! Tuan Jiang Wei! kau harus berjanji!"

"berjanji?"

"ya! berjanji padanya kalau kau harus menjaga nama baik dirinya dan kerajaan ini!"

"ya, itu sudah pasti... dan... Nona Fong, terima kasih sekali"

"tidak, hanya sekedar perkataan saja..."

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, syukurlah dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan. hah... papa, mama, apa kalian disana baik baik saja? aku disini baik baik saja... dan, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang biasa di biasakan teman teman sekelasku... aku telah menyukai seseorang... seseorang yang kuat, tangguh, dan peduli. aku sangat menyukainya, walau aku tau dia menyukai seseorang...

Aku tersenyum sejenak didepannya dan mengangguk pelan. maksudnya, memberikan dia kepercayaan dirinya, walau Master Zhuge Liang sudah tiada! tetapi, aku yakin Master Zhuge Liang melihat dari atas sana, mengawasi Jiang Wei...

"Tuan Jiang Wei, terima kasih... atas selama ini..." kataku padanya.

"hem? soal tadi? lupakan saja, saya sudah senang kamu mau menjadi muridku"

"hem... bukan cua kau yang senang, aku senang menjadi kuat!"

"itu semua juga kelakuanmu... karena perjuanganmu, kamu sekuat inilah..."

"Tuan Jiang Wei... ayo! kita latihan lagi!"

"belum menyerah? baiklah!"

Kami berjalan ke Kapal. semua sudah masuk, dan berlayar pulang... perasaan ini, akan kujaga, sampai aku pulang ke dunia asal... senangnya jika dia bisa hidup di duniaku.. semoga saja...

* * *

Huam! ini publishnya malem malem yah? maaf yah? soalnya cuman malem waktu luangku... ^^  
review please?


	9. kulakukan

Makasi banyak telah mengklik FF ini... Dah cukup lama, but, syukurlah dapet waktu... ^^''

For great Review, I will be thank you!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Trims banget lho! tanpa bantuanmu, wa bakal susah mengetik dengan alasan tangan berat! (?) Thanks mo jadi pembaca setia yah? TTwTT senang dan sedih juga sih... Lupakan, thanks for read and reviews!

Dalam cerita ada sedikit lirik sebuah lagu... Ntar terakhirnya wa kasi tau deh... ^^

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, Belong from KOEI  
Chapter 9: Kulakukan  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (ada sedikit adengan sedih)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: Kami mundur, tanpa Zhuge Liang, bisa apa aku? Yang lain juga mundur, tetapi... Aku tidak ingin cepat menyerah! aku yakin, sesuatu masih membuka jalan untuk kita!

.

.

.

Aku menatap Semua orang berbicara, tentang kekalahan... Walau bagiku masih ada cara lain, mana mungkin secepat itu bisa menyerah! aku berjalan ke arah Jiang Wei yang melihat Wu Zhang Plains dari kejauhan, tentunya dari kapal...

"Tuan Jiang Wei..."

"oh? Nona Fong, saya kira siapa, ehm... dan, sepertinya kita tidak menang..."

"dan... kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"tidak"

"Agh... Kau tau semua bersusah payah hanya demi kemenangan! dan, itu bukan artinya, tanpa Master Zhuge Liang... kita kalah!"

"maksudmu, kamu ingin kita semua... kembali... ke... Wu Zhang Plains?"

"tepat sekali! bagaimana?"

"saya tidak yakin"

"Agh... Kau itu strategi, yang mengatur rencana untuk kita semua! kau sia sia bukan? Rencana strategimu itu tidak digunakan, kau, sudah menyusunnya dengan susah payah bukan?"

"ehm..."

"ayolah! semua, ingin kemenangan... strategimu itu diperlukan, Master Zhuge Liang, memohon padamu..."

"..."

"terserah! aku yang akan membawa kemenangan!"

Aku berjalan ke perahu di pojokan kapal, mendorong perahu itu dan jatuh kelaut, akupun meloncat keatas perahu tersebut dan mendayungnya kembali ke Wu Zhang Plains.

**_I'm so tired of being here_**  
**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**  
**_And if you have to leave_**

"Nona Fong!? Apa dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran? Semua! Kita kembali ke Wu Zhang Plains!"

Aku tidak peduli, apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiang Wei, walau aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran, aku tetaplah aku! Sesampainya, aku mendarat. Bajuku basah karena terkena cipratan air sesaat aku mendayung, tapi tidak menjadi halangan.

**_I wish that you would just leave_**  
**_'Cause you presence still lingers here_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone_ **

Aku menyibak poniku yang agak menganggu pandanganku, pandanganku kali ini serius, kugengam busurku erat erat, mulai berjalan ke arah kedalaman. Malam yang dingin, bulan bersembunyi di balik awan awan, pantulan bayanganku tidak tampak. Aku berjalan pelan pelan dan mulai berlari.

Nafasku ngos-ngosan, lumayan capek... Dan sangat menyesal... Jika papa dan mama tau, aku pasti akan di buang atau diusir dari rumah... Mungkin dosaku akan berpuluh puluh kali lipat, atau beratus ratus kali lipat atau lebih... yang pasti, tidak ada yang tau... Sesaat aku terbenggong, terdengar suara, aku langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Nona Fong! Kamu tidak apa apa?" suara wanita yang sangat kukenali, tak lainnya Yue Ying.

"Datang... untuk... bantu..." Kayaknya Wei Yan...

"Kamu baik baik saja bukan!?" teriak Jiang Wei, membawa bawa tombaknya itu.

"Nona muda, kalau melepaskan panah tidak perlu terburu buru" kata Huang Zhong, walah... dia malah memperingatiku...

CRASS!

"AGHHHHHH!"

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
**_This pain is just too real_**  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Satu anak panah menancap di pundakku, hampir mengenai kepala, untung aku berbalik... kalau tidak... apa jadinya? mungkin aku sudah mati... Aku terjatuh dan memegang pundakku, meringis sakit... benar benar... sakitnya bukan main, sakitnya sangat membuatku ingin menjerit lebih keras lagi.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** _

Nona Yue Ying langsung menghampiriku dan memperbani pundakku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kedatangan musuh? apa mungkin terlalu gelap yah...? sesaat aku sedang perpikir, Yue Ying dengan kesalnya memukul kepalaku.

"Aduh! Apa Nona Yue Ying!? Tiba tiba memukul kepalaku!?"

"Salahmu juga! Lihat! Lukamu banyak! Sudah kukatakan, tetap disampingku! Jangan membuatku khawatir..."

"Ma... Maafkan aku Nona Ying, aku... Hanya ingin membuatmu bangga... Semuanya, ingin kemenangan! Aku ingin, mewujudkan impian kalian..."

"ng... Nona Fong... umurmu berapa?"

"ti... Tiga belas"

"hah... Baru kali ini ada gadis yang masih terlalu muda, ingin membantu kami..."

"ekh?"

"umur rata rata mengikuti perang adalah lima belas... Tapi, kamu sudah sangat hebat dalam berperang, walau masih selalu terluka, saya sangat kaget, mengetahui umurmu..."

"tapi, bagiku... Umur sama sekali tidak membuatku kaget, yang membuatku kaget adalah, kemenangan dari usaha kalian semua! Aku sangat kagum pada kalian..."

"Nona Fong... Hebat..."

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But You Still have_**  
**_All of me_**

Aku hanya mendengar kata kata itu saja, tidak ada lagi... Aku sangat menyukai warga warga Shu ini, semuanya sangat baik, terutama juga Wei Yan yang wajahnya agak seram, itu juga baik... Aku berdiri perlahan lahan, dan mengangguk pelan.

**_You used to captivate me_**  
**_By your resonating light_**  
**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

Aku masih memegang pundakku, dan akhirnya kulepaskan. Aku harus bisa kuat, tidak bisa berpura pura lagi. Kekuatan itu, bisa ada jika kita berusaha, aku yakin sekali itu.

**_Your face it haunts_**  
**_My once pleasant dreams_**  
**_Your voice it chased away_**  
**_All the sanity in me_**

Jiang Wei berjalan ke suatu bukit, kamipun mengikutinya, tidak peduli apapun rencana yang telah gagal, Jiang Wei memikirkan kalau membuat sebuah harimau dari kayu buatan Yue Ying, akan berhasil. Dan juga menara panah akan membuat musuh mundur. Aku mengerjakan sesuai perintah, rasanya capek seklai, ingin angkat tangan, tapi... Mana mungkin di saat genting begini!

Walau setiap kali pundakku nyut-nyutan, itu bukan masalah!

**_These wound won't seem to heal_**  
**_This pain is just too real_**  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Tetapi, tanpa sadar tubuhku jatuh dengan sendirinya ketanah, kayu kayu yang kuangkat jatuh berhamburan. Sepertinya hanya inilah batas kekuatan seorang perempuan... Tetapi, aku belum menyerah! Aku berdiri lagi dan menyusun kayu ayu yang jatuh tadi. Semua sedikit kaget akan pertahananku ini.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream I'd fight all of your fears_**

"Selesai! Terima kasih semuanya! Dan, terima kasih Nona Yue Ying, Harimau kayumu ini pasti akan sangat berguna!" kata Jiang Wei, berterima kasih pada kami semua.

"Itu bukan seberapa" balas Yue Ying tersenyum tipis.

Sesuai rencana, harimau dari kayu buatan Nona Yue Ying bisa mengeluarkan api dan mengusir musuh musuh, dan menara panah buatan kami semua, menembak membuat mereka mundur ke dalam. Dari atas bukit ini, Jiang Wei menunjuk suatu tempat.

"Itu dia, pertahanan Sima Yi... Semua! Kita kesana!" kata Jiang Wei melompat dari sana.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me** _

Kami semuapun mengikutinya, dan akhirnya sukses menerobos masuk kesana. Jadi, ini Sima Yi yang tadi dikatakan oleh Jiang Wei yah? Matanya mengandung beberapa kekejaman... Menyeramkan sekali... Tetapi, tentu kami tidak bisa diam ditempat tanpa melakukan apa apa, kami langsung menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Semua mulai merasa capek, terutama Sima Yi juga, dia sudah luka berat, tapi masih saja bertarung sambil membawa bawa senjatanya yang berbentuk kipasnya itu, walau bagiku lebih mirip sapu (?).

Jiang Wei yang tadinya ambruk, sekarang berdiri lagi, mengengam tombaknya itu, menyerang ke arah Sima Yi... Aku sangat kaget, Jiang Wei dikipas sampai terseret jauh, semuanya sudah ambruk, tapi belum mati. Hanya, hanya aku satu satunya harapan mereka, yang akan melawan Sima Yi!

Aku mengambil panahku dan meletakkannya di busurku, siap membidiknya, tenang, tenang, dan tenang. Kau pasti bisa "Khusina" kau pasti bisa... Aku mulai berlari mengelilinginya, sambil menembak salah satu panahku padanya. Dengan gampangnya dia mengipas seranganku itu, tetapi aku masih ada satu cara...

Bom yang kebetulan kutemukan saat bertemu Cao Ma Lie. Ini satu satunya bom yang ada, tanpa basa basi lagi, aku mengikatnya di panahku, dan melepaskannya. Saat Sima Yi mengipas panahku, bom itu, tepat di depannya, meledak!

DUARR!

Aku melihat Sima Yi ambruk, walau dia masih bernafas. Aku melepaskan panahku tepat padanya. Apa yang terjadi? Panahku meleset, ya, memang sengaja kulakuakan. Dia cukup terkejut melihat anak panah disamping kepalanya, lalu dia menaikkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan alasan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak langsung saja membunuhku? Ini kesempatan yang baik bukan?" kata Sima Yi mengulas senyum iblisnya (?)

"Membunuh? Apa yang kau maksud dengan memunuh!? Kau tidak sayang nyawa hah!?"

"Semua... Jika sudah dikalahkan oleh musuh, harus mati..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi... Aku tidak tahan dengan yang namanya 'membunuh' aku sudah takut mendengarkannya!"

Aku menangis didepannya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menangis, karena menangis itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Karena menangis hanya membuat beban orang lain, tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah, dan tidak ada gunanya menangis terus. Tapi, aku benar benar taku mendengar kata membunuh, aku sudah muak! Aku benci ini...

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**  
**_But though you're still with me_**  
**_I've been alone all along_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand though all of these years_**  
**_But you still have_**  
**_All of me_**

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Lirik lagunya yang huruf tebal miring yah? Jadi susah baca bukan? Kalo gitu, gomene (_ _)  
Anywayz, lirik lagu ini adalah Evenscene-My immortal

Read and Review please! X33


	10. gawat

Kembale lageeeee! *dilempar vas bungga ama Aupu* lanjut yak?

Thanks for the tip! *plakk!* I mean, review!

Jiangxinniang:

Kemoceng? Kalo kemoceng mah... Mana bisa perang! ntar mala cuma bawa luka pulangnya... ^^''  
Selanjutnya akan membuat anda penasaran... Thanks for read, and reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Oh... wa pikir Gaje... cocok ama kisahnya? thanks lho! oke, lanjutkan! *dilempar vas bungga lagi* =,=''  
Selanjutnya kemungkinan akan membuat kamu penasaran... Thanks for read, and reviews!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 10: gawat!  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (ntar diturunin lagi ga yah...? ^w^)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: menangis di depan seseorang bisa dikatakan, aku ini pengecut... Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih dan ketakutan yang kuterima. kalau saja aku tidak disini, aku tidak akan melihat tragedi ini...

.

.

.

Aku mencoba tenang, tetapi air mataku tetap saja jatuh tumpah tumpah. Pembunuhan? apakah aku sudah gila? aku benar benar melakukan pembunuhan yang bisa membuat nama baik keluargaku hancur! tetapi, tidak ada yang tau, aku disini...

Sima Yi menatapku dengan serius, dan tiba tiba berdiri menyapu kotoran dibajunya, dan mengambil kipasnya yang terseret di depanku. Tiba tiba dia menaiki daguku membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Saya mengaku kalah, anggaplah ini semua, kemenangan milikmu"

Kata Sima Yi, hanya itulah. Aku agak kaget, dia menyerah? berarti, berarti, berarti... kami menang? benarkah? apa aku bermimpi? tidak, aku tidak bermimpi aku benar benar menang! hebat... aku mulai tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya. aneh bukan? padahal musuh malah berterima kasih. tetapi, aku benar benar sangat senang!

Aku melihat semuanya mulai sadar sesaat aku melihat kebelakang, mereka memegang kepala mereka dan bertanya padaku, dan yang sangat khawatir adalah Nona Yue Ying yang menghampiriku sambil menguncang guncangkan badanku. mungkin dia khawatir karena cuma seorang dirikulah yang selamat dan bertarung dengan Sima Yi...

"Kamu tidak apa apa? Nona Fong!?" tanya Yue Ying menuruni alisnya dan tetap menguncang guncangkan badanku.

"I... i... iya, aku baik baik saja, dan... kita menang! berkat kalian semua!" jawabku tersenyum bangga.

"Bukankah ini semua karena dirimu?" tanya Jiang Wei memegang kepalanya.

"Em... kelihatannya memang aku yang memenangkan, tapi... aku bisa menang, karena kalian! kalianlah yang mengajariku percaya diri, dan... tenang"

"Nona Fong, apa kamu melepaskan panah dengan tenang? jangan terburu buru!" lagi lagi Guru Huang Zhong memperingatiku...

"Aku tau itu! tenang saja!"

"Anda... hebat... saya... juga..." Wei Yan menambah.

"Ya, anda sangat hebat!"

"Ayo, kita pulang ke Istana Bai Di, dan mengatakannya pada Yang Mulia Liu Bei!" kata Jiang Wei.

Akupun turut senang, mereka ternyata hebat sekali bukan? walau aku yang memenangkan, ini juga berkat usaha mereka! dan... disini juga tidak ada kalung itu... dimana yah? apa terjatuh di tangan seseorang? sudahlah, pikirkan itu nanti... aku berdiri dan tiba tiba terjatuh lagi.

"Ugh..."

"Nona Fong, kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Yue Ying khawatir.

"Ya, ya, ya... aku baik baik saja, tidak perlu mempedulikanku!" jawabku.

"Mana bisa begitu, mari kamu kuantar sampai kapal" kata Jiang Wei mengendongku.

Aku hanya bisa tetap diam, beginilah rasanya kakak adik... sangat menyenangkan... coba kalau aku punya kakak, tetapi, mana mungkin... aku mencengkram baju dipunggung Jiang Wei dan menghela nafas. tiba tiba Jiang Wei menoleh kebelakang.

"Kenapa? malu yah?" tanyanya membuatku blushing.

"Ti... tidak! siapa yang malu? aku tidak malu!" jawabku menoleh ke samping. menyembunyikan wajah merahku ini.

"Kalau malu, ya malu saja..."

"Ugh..."

Pikirannya tepat dan membuat wajahku memerah semerah kepiting rebus. selalu saja tepat... Ugh... tapi, aku memang menantikan saat saat seperti ini...

Sesampai kami semua dikapal, aku dituruni di pojokan kapal, Jiang Wei mengusap ngusap rambut hitamku yang akan membuat rambutku berantakan (?). dia seperti menganggap diriku sebagai adik atau anak kecil... ya, tapi aku memang anak kecil sih, itu bukan artinya umurku dengannya beda jauh!

"Apa?"

"Hanya memujimu, kamu hebat. Bertarung sendiri"

"Ya... terima kasih kembali"

"Hem? buat apa?"

"Telah berlatih denganku! dan semua kebaikanmu selama ini!"

"Ya, itu bukan apa apa, tapi, ucapan terima kasih, diterima"

Jiang Wei hanya mengucapkan begitu padaku, dan pergi membantu pelayaran. Aku melihatnya dari sini, dia sangat tekun, pintar, dan intelek. walau begitu, aku tidak bisa menyukainya, karena perasaan suka ku ini tidak akan terbalas, kau tau dia menyukai wanita penjual bungga itu... pasti, aku akan ditolak...

Sesampai ke Istana Bai Di, kami semua turun. aku sudah bisa berjalan sedikit sedikit, walau sedikit sakit setiap kali berjalan... tetapi, yang pasti bukan patah!

Jiang Wei masuk ke Istana Bai Di, dan yang lainnya menunduk dan mundur pelan pelan. aku duduk di samping gerbang Istana, menunggu Jiang Wei keluar... tiba tiba aku tertidur tanpa sadar... tapi, sudahlah.

CIP! CIP! CIP!

"No... Na... Nona Fong!" suara teriakan lelaki memanggilku.

"Ehm?" aku mengucek ngucek mataku yang agak kabur dan melihat, Jiang Wei...

"Syukurlah, kamu menungguku disini semalaman?"

"Eh? I... iya..."

"Nona Yue Ying mencarimu, dia sampai mengelilingi Istana Bai Di, karena gelap, jadi susah mencarinya"

"Eh? a... aku harus minta maaf pada Nona Yue Ying! dah!"

"E.. Eh? tunggu dulu, Nona Fong... ah..."

Aku berlari ke rumah Nona Yue Ying, pokoknya aku sudah salah... gara gara ingin menunggu Jiang Wei, aku malah tertidur... tiba tiba di jalan Cao Ma Lie berdiri tepat didepanku... aku langsung berhenti didepannya.

"A... ada apa? kak Cao Ma Lie?" tanyaku.

"Tuan Cao Pi ingin aku kembali! karena itu, aku harus pulang, aku ingin memberimu, kalung ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih... terimalah"

"Ka... kalung ini..."

"Dah! kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"

"Ya, dah..."

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Cao Ma Lie yang sudah tampak jauh, dan menatap serius pada kalung yang dia berikan, kalung ini... kalau tidak salah... kalung saat aku kesini! akhirnya! aku bisa pulang! aku mengengam kalung itu erat erat dan bersorak.

"Akhirnya! aku bisa pulang kedunia asalku!" sorakku.

"Dunia mana?"

"eh?"

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan melihat Jiang Wei menatap heran dan ingin tau. Apa... dia telah mendengar apa yang kusorak? pasti dia telah mendengarnya...

"Dunia mana?" ulang Jiang Wei.

"Eh... itu..."

"Kamu bukan dari dunia ini bukan? kamu dari mana?"

"Eh... itu... ano..."

"Jelaskan padaku Li Ling Fong!"

"Ka... kalau kau bertanya begitu terus! aku bisa nangis tau!"

"... Yang ingin nangiskan... sebenarnya saya... jelaskan padaku... kamu akan pergi? meninggalkanku? dan Nona Yue Ying?"

"Eh? kau... tidak ingin... aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja! saya menyukaimu! dan jika kamu pergi... saya harus mengutarakan rasa suka, pada siapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jiang Wei... menyukaiku? yang benar saja... yang suka pada Jiang Wei kan... aku...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Capek juga bungkuk bungkuk sambil ngetik FF... soalnya lagi ngecas leptop sih, ga bisa bawa meja deh... (=,='')  
Please reviews!


	11. perayaan musim semi

Kembali lahgi! *dengan gaya ala superman* nah, skarang Author mo salem dulu... for the greatest reviews!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Ga juga, masih garing, hambar, dan hangus *duduk dipojokan komputer #ga PD* tapi, dah di usahain agar adengannya lebih seru lahgi... thanks!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Apa!? siapa yang bilang? mana ada wa ngefans ama Jiang Wei! wa ngefansnya ama papa wa! *gaya superhero* hehehehehe, kalo andalen iya, Ling Tong! Thanks!

Black roses 00:

Iya... perangnya sdikit... ga banyak ide sih, dan wa kalo ngetik itu cukup lambat, jadi ya di singkat deh! *slap* yah, namanya juga Khusina masih anak kecil... polos... okay, forget it! Thanks!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 11: perayaan musim semi  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (=,='')  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: aku yakin kalau aku baru saja mendengar kata kata yang membuatku ingin pingsan. tetapi, aku harus pulang, dengan kalung yang kudapatkan... apa yang harus kujawab...?

.

.

.

Baru saja aku mendengar suatu kata yang membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. Kata kata itu, sangat berarti bagiku, perasaan yang diungkapkan di depanku... tapi, aku harus pulang. Jika aku menjawab "ya" itu semua sia sia... Jika aku menjawab "tidak" bagaimana ekspresinya? pilihan adalah tanggung jawabku...

"Tidak bisa... aku, tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu..."

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga! walau perasaan takut, khawatir, dan kecewa berkeliling disebelahku. Dia sedikit kaget atas apa yang kuucapkan, diapun menundukkan kepalanya kecewa perasaannya ditolak dengan mudah.

"Bukan! bukan maksudku begitu! itu... anu... ada wanita lain yang pasti lebih baik dariku, benar!?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!"

"Eh?"

Aku agak kaget dia menindasku dan pergi meninggalkanku. apa yang salah? biasa kata kata itu yang paling bagus menurutku. kenapa yah...?

BLETAKK!

"Aduh!"

"Kamu kemana saja Ling Fong!? Saya mencarimu dimana mana!" bentak seorang wanita yang pastinya Yue Ying.

"Aku... aku tertidur didekat gerbang..."

"Gerbang istana? yang benar saja! lain kali jangan hilang lagi yah? saya sangat kaget semalaman kamu belum pulang..."

"Te... tenang saja! aku pasti tidak akan hilang!"

"Ya..."

Aku mengulas senyum dan membuat jariku berbentuk "V". Yue Ying menghembuskan nafas dan menarikku kedepan, pasti dia sangat khawatir, aku tidak pulang sesaat selesai perang, tapi... sudahlah, aku memang pantas dipukul... seperti anak nakal. tiba tiba Yue Ying menolehkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Karena ini awal musim semi, nanti malam akan ada perayaan... kamu tahu?" tanya Yue Ying.

"Tidak..."

"Nanti malam kita semua akan melihatnya... Kamu pasti tahu perayaan bukan?"

"Ya, aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali setiap tahunnya"

"Ouh... kalau begitu, apa yang kamu sukai?"

"Kembang api! aku sangat menyukai kembang api!"

"Oh... semua juga pastinya suka kembang api, tetapi kamu sangat..."

"Ya.. hehehe"

Aku mengulas senyum dan melihat kelangit, menyipitkan mataku karena sinar matahari terlalu terang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat perayaan musim semi! kalau diduniaku, itu dinamakan tahun baru. Aku benar benar tidak sabar! malam, datanglah... aku ingin melihat kembang api lagi...

Sesampai dirumah, tentunya Ruangan milik Nona Yue Ying... aku duduk di atas kasur dan masih memikirkan sikap Jiang Wei yang mengatakan... "Itu sama sekali tidak benar!", sepertinya dia membentakku, apa salahku? memang benar bukan? masih ada orang lain yang kemungkinan besar cocok!

Aku mencengkram selimut disampingku dan menatap ke jendela, senang juga kalau bisa disini tetapi... aku benar benar rindu papa dan mama... ingin bertemu, tapi... setan itu belum datang datang... apa ada yang kurang dengan kalung ini? setauku tidak ada...

TUK, TUK, TUK!

Hem? ada yang mengetuk pintu? siapa, di saat saat genting begini, selalu saja terganggu... apa memang harus seperti ini? nasib... aku berjalan kearah pintu, saat membuka aku melihat Xing Cai dengan tampang tegasnya itu.

"Ada apa Nona Xing Cai?" tanyaku.

"Ini, Tuan Jiang Wei menitipkan ini kepadaku, untukmu. katanya, dia tidak bisa bertemu dengamu" kata Xing Cai memberikan sebungkus bungkusan berwarna coklat.

"Ah, terima kasih"

"Tidak apa apa, saya permisi dulu"

Xing Cai menunduk sopan lalu pergi. Jiang Wei... apa yang dia berikan? aku membuka bungkusan dan berisi semacam sate yang setauku ini namanya kalo zaman edo... Dango. Kue yang ditusuk seperti sate, makanan manis ni... lalu ada sepucuk surat. aku membukanya dan membacanya.

"Untuk Nona Fong,  
Saya tidak bisa berbicara langsung, karena saya sangat sibuk. Nanti malam ada perayaan musim semi, saya ingin anda membantu saya membuat kembang api. Kalau anda mau, tolong datang ke belakang ruang rapat.  
Salam, Jiang Wei"

Itulah isinya... hem, kembang api? boleh juga, aku bisa belajar membuat kembang api dengannya, dan juga bakat itu bisa kupakai saat tahun baru berikutnya... tentu saja aku mau! aku ini sangat menyukai kembang api! semoga saja cepat malam, aku ingin membuat dan melihat kembang api yang mengwarnai langit gelap...

Sesaat malam...

"Tuan Jiang Wei! hah... hah... hah... aku sudah minta izin dari Nona Yue Ying!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo bantu saya membuat kembang api sebelum para orang orang bosan!"

"Ya!"

Aku duduk dan mencoba mengikuti cara pembuatan Jiang Wei, wuih, susah sekali... aku gagal terus... punyaku semuanya jelek, sedangkan punya Jiang Wei bagus dan rapi. apa dia tidak punya kekurangan? strategi, perang, dan pembuatan sesuatu. hebat sekali... beberapa kali kubuat terkadang dimarahi Jiang Wei... akukan baru pertama kali...

"Salah! Melingkarinya harus seperti ini!" kata Jiang Wei memperingatiku.

"Duh... susah sekali... bagaimana kamu bisa sebagus itu...?" kataku kesusahan.

"Kalau dibuat dengan tenang, santai, dan tidak terburu buru, hasilnya pasti memuaskan"

Betul juga, mama selalu bilang, kalau terburu buru hasilnya akan jelek, dan sama sekali tidak bagus... untung Jiang Wei memberitahuku.

"Selesai!" sorakku.

"Lumayan, hanya saja terlalu kecil dan kurang menarik..."

"Jangan mengkritik hasilku! akukan baru saja senang akan karyaku!"

"Ya, ya, ya... oke, kita luncurkan!"

Aku mengikuti perintah Jiang Wei, aku menghidupkan api dan menyalakan kembang api untuk naik keatas. semua langsung berpaling keatas, benar benar memuaskan... hanya saja... punyaku... agak jelek dan beberapa petasan ada yang kabur... ada yang hilang... ada yang salah arah... menyebalkan!

"Saya... menantikan ini untuk melihat dengan orang yang kusukai" kata Jiang Wei menatap kelangit.

"Eh? maksudmu aku?"

"Ya..."

"Aku... menantikan untuk melihat kembang api, dengan senyum orang orang istana"

"Itu bagus"

"... Tuan Jiang Wei... apa maksudmu tentang 'Itu sama sekali tidak benar'?"

"Itu... bukan apa apa... lupakan saja, yang penting, kita tetap teman"

"Ya!"

"Giliran saya yang bertanya... kamu bukan dari sini?"

"..."

Aku terdiam, ternyata dia masih ingat, gawat sekali... apa yang harus kujawab? kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya... bagimana reaksinya? tapi... baiklah! jangan menyimpan rahasia lagi... baik... akan kukatakan!

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

"Kamu dari masa depan?"

"Ya"

"Lalu kamu tidak bisa pulang?"

"Ya"

"Kamu menolak perasaanku karena, kalau kamu pulang... perasaanku sia sia?"

"Kau tau banyak sekali Tuan... Jiang... Wei..."

"Itu harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, dasar bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh! huh!"

"... Namamu sebenarnya? pasti ada bukan?"

"Khusina Angelika, itu nama asliku... dan... Ini rahasia kita berdua, Tuan Jiang Wei janji tidak akan menyebarkannya?"

"Ya... janji"

"Sebagai tanda benar kalau kau menjaga rahasia, kelingkingmu"

"Hm?"

"Janji, janji, janji... yang memutuskan janji kau bersalah"

"Seperti anak kecil..."

"Kan aku memang anak kecil!"

"Hmp... hahahahaha!"

Tiba tiba dia tertawa, dengan pipi yang memerah. mungkin dia malu karena dirinya seperti anak kecil, tapi... ya memang, aku cukup malu juga menyebut diriku anak kecil... padahal umurku kan sudah mulai menginjak masa remaja... mungkin MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia). apapun itu, aku lega mengucapkannya.

Kami kembali menghidupkan kembang api, benar benar seru, kali ini aku tidak bersama keluargaku dan teman temanku melihat kembang api, tapi membuatnya bersama teman yang bisa disebut sahabat perang. kalau aku pulang nanti, aku ingin menceritakan... saat aku disini... pada papa, mama, dan teman temanku.

.

.

.

* * *

Garing, membosankan, dan ga seru... ntar wa bikin lebih seru! pasti! *tekat dewa*  
review!?


	12. Pertemuan tidak sengaja

Lanjut! (SBY mode: ON) walo dicerita wa ga gaje, disini wa gaje! (iye peh? ga caya...) anywayz, wa mo bilang makasi sebeser besernya untuk review yang membuat semangatku kambuh! (?)

Nagi & Scarlett:

Iya, hasil dari pikiran sendiri... karena buru buru, masih banyak kekurangan dan disingkat singkat juga sih... but, syukurlah dapat mempublish kembale... thanks!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Och! nama wa bukan itu, itu cuma nama karangan aja... nama wa... ga bisa bilang... ^^'', gomen, tapi ini demi kebaikan (?) okay, perasaan tersampaikan yah... syukurlah... thanks!

Black Roses 00:

PJ itu apaan yah? oke, ripiu! ehem, iye ni, ada yang baro baro ni... *ditombak Jiang Wei* nanti maunya sih perang lage, tapi... masa perang melolo? thanks!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 12: Pertemuan tidak sengaja  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (Teen *ga perlo dikasi tau non!)  
Chara: Jiang Wei  
Summary: rahasia kita berdua... akhirnya bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik... syukurlah! jika kita bertengkar hanya dengan masalah sekecil ini, gawat sekali...

.

.

.

Aku menatap kembang api itu setiap kali diluncurkan, warna warni yang sangat membuat para orang orang gembira dan senang. rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan tertawa ria sambil meloncat loncat. angin yang sepoi sepoi membuatku ingin tidur. aku menoleh kearah Jiang Wei, yang sedang menghidupkan kembang api terakhir.

DUARR!

Aku mendengar suara ledakan yang besar dari langit, melihat kembang api yang besar dan terdengar suara orang orang yang kagum. aku tersenyum simpul dan tiba tiba air mataku jatuh. aku sedikit kaget kenapa tiba tiba aku menangis, apapun itu, aku cepat cepat menghapus air mataku supaya tidak ketahuan.

Benar benar tak bisa ditahan... kalau tidak ada "itu" saat kembang api, aku tak bisa tenang... tetapi, mana mungkin "itu" ada disini. sepertinya perasaanku mulai gawat... gelisah... dan aku yakin pikiranku mulai terbang. aku menghela nafas dan mencoba tenang. "itu" sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, kalau tidak ada "itu" gimana yah...

"Kenapa?" tanya Jiang Wei, menghampiriku.

"Wah!?"

"Kaget?"

"Te... tentu saja! hampir saja jantungku melompat!"

"Hampir..."

"Iya... ehm... ada apa?"

"Harusnya saya bukan yang pertama kali bertanya? kenapa? rasanya dari tadi kamu gelisah"

"Eh? gelisah? ehm... gelisah yah... apa cuma perasaanmu saja?"

"Dari tadi saya melihatmu, rasanya kamu tidak tenang dan terlibat"

"Ehm... diduniaku... aku punya cinta pertamaku selama 8 tahun ini..."

"Eh hem..."

"Dia anak toko minuman yang pernah melindungiku dari anak anak yang mengangguku"

"Ya...?"

"Dan, dia selalu memberikan ku sejenis minuman dari kaleng yang bernama 'Apple Tea' yang selalu di ambilnya dari tokonya diam diam"

"Lumayan..."

"Dan, Tuan Jiang Wei mirip sekali dengannya!"

Aku tersenyum simpul, dan wajahnya kelihatan sedikit kaget. dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu wajahnya mulai memerah. aku mulai tertawa sendiri, malu juga menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku itu. tetapi, sedikit lega, rasa gelisahku mulai tenang sedikit. aku mulai berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Eipel ti itu apa?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Apple Tea yang benar, hem... itu artinya teh apel. maksudnya itu teh, tetapi teh itu harum dan rasanya rasa apel"

"Ooooh..."

"Kenapa? kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ti... Tidak!"

Aku tertawa kecil, aku yakin dia bohong, minuman kaleng seperti itu mana mungkin ada disini...

"Kumohon! aku sudah mencari seseorang dari waktu lama! dan, aku yakin dia ada disini!"

Hm? sepertinya aku mendengar suara perempuan digerbang utara. suaranya sangat kukenali... apa jangan jangan... "dia" yang dia maksud itu, aku...?

Aku tidak tau pasti tetapi yang jelas itu suara yang sangat kurindukan... tiba tiba aku berdiri dan berlari menelusuri kebawah, menuju gerbang utara. apa mungkin suara itu... suara seseorang yang sangat dekat? sampai sampai badanku bergerak tanpa aba aba ku? apapun itu, aku harus cari tau!

"Tuan penjaga gerbang! ada... a... pa...? ah..? Ma.. Masya?" kataku kaget melihat perempuan yang tak lain salah satu yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku.

"Ah! Khusina! kenapa kau bisa disini!?" kata perempuan itu datang dan memasang tatapan heran.

"A.. akupun tidak tau... tiba tiba saja aku..."

"Siapa itu Nona Fong?" tanya Jiang Wei tepat ada dibelakangku, syukurlah, dia tidak memanggil namaku...

"Dia... dia... sepupu perempuanku... Li Ling Ling"

"Sepupu Nona? oh! maaf akan kelancang saya!" kata penjaga gerbang itu menunduk dan mundur.

Aku membawa sepupuku ini ketempat yang aman, diikuti oleh Jiang Wei dibelakangku. sesaat di bawah pohon yang lebat aku terduduk dan menghela nafas. lari lari dimalam hari... apa ada hantu yang mengikutiku? hah... hah... hah...

"Namanya Li Ling Ling?" tanya Jiang Wei menujuk sepupuku.

"Itu nama Chinanya, nama aslinya Masya Yoshiko" kataku.

"Kenapa dia bisa disini?"

"Khusina, mamaku kaget, sudah 10 hari kau tidak ada dirumah, makanya, aku mengecek kamarmu dan saat aku membuka jendela, ada yang menarikku, dan tiba dihutan hutan gelap sana" jelas sepupuku Masya, sambil menunjuk hutan gelap itu.

"I... itu hal yang sama saat aku kesini! dan... dan... 10 hari?"

"Iya! mamamu nangis 10 hari 10 malam! (?) papamu berusaha menenagkan mamamu tau!"

"Maaf... ah! ada bawa itu tidak?"

"Ada, ini"

Aku menerima Apple Tea yang diberikan oleh Masya. syukurlah dia bawa... kalau tidak, aku bakal keringat dingin (?) dia selalu siap apa adanya.

"Itu yah? yang namanya Eipel Ti?" tanya Jiang Wei, masih ingin tau.

"Iya... kau mau coba?"

"Ti... tidak..."

"Hem? uwah... keren sekali orang ini, pacamu Khusina?" tanya Masya menunjuk Jiang Wei.

"BRUFF! Ma... mana mungkin! hanya sekedar teman perang!"

"Pacar? apa itu?" tanya Jiang Wei, tidak mengerti.

Oh iya, aku lupa kalau zaman dulu tidak tau apa arti pacar... tapi sudahlah... rasa maluku mulai sedikit reda... hah... kalau ada Masya mah... dia selalu bertanya tanya hal yang menyebalkan!

Kami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Wei. walau Masya seperti itu, dia bisa jaga mulut... aku menghela nafas sebentar, Apple Tea... keluargaku suka marah marah kalau aku minum ini... kata mereka "Kau sudah besar! masih saja suka minum yang manis manis!" pasti begitu, tetapi, Masya tidak begitu... dia malah membelaku...

Masya memang banyak persamaan denganku, terutama soal hobi bermain bulu tangkis, dan juga permainan lainnya... biasa Masya membelaku seperti ini, "Biarlah! itukan kenangan! jika kenangan itu tidak dipelihara, yang tertinggal hanyalah kenangan pahit" pasti begitu. Masya memang banyak mengetahui segalanya...

"Itu... minuman manis?" tanya Jiang Wei menunjuk Apple Teaku.

"Ya" jawab Masya singkat.

"Eipel Ti... mungkin memang cocok untukmu, Nona Fo... eh? Nona Khusina"

"Terima kasih, dan... panggil saja aku Li Ling Fong" kataku.

"Baiklah" jawab Jiang Wei tersenyum tipis.

"Wah... romantis yah? hihihi..." goda Masya membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Katanya kalian dari dunia lain, atau masa depan bukan? kalau bisa... saya ingin ikut, dan bersama Nona Fong terus"

Aku yakin wajahku mulai memerah malu... dia ini jujur sekali yah? lama lama aku ingin disini terus tapi mana mungkin... Masya tersenyum simpul, dia mulai duduk disampingku.

"Jarang ada lelaki seperti dia, mungkin dia suka padamu" goda Masya lagi.

"Dia memang menyukaiku, dia juga sudah bilang padaku"

"Hehehe... baru kali ini ada lelaki yang suka perempuan yang kelebihan tomboi sepertimu..."

"Iya, aku memang tomboi! eh? a... a... a... Ma... Masya! awas! belakang!"

"Eh?"

Masya membalikkan badannya dan matanya terbelalak kaget. mulutnya terngangga ngangga, aku dan Jiang Weipun terkejut, bukan kepalang... setan saat aku bertemu dikamarku... disini... didepan mata kami!

.

.

.

* * *

Yang pertama membosankan, yang terakhir seru!  
Review banyak, ide banyak!


	13. jelaskan

Long note from Author! *slap* kita lanjut? sebaiknya terima dolo ripiu yang setia!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Wah... Oh yah, emang Apple Tea itu, kesukaanku kok! tetapi, wa ga ada suka ma sapa sapa... buat buat aja sesuai komik yang pernah kubaca... Eh? anjing setan? ntar mala ngelawak dong!? kwkwkw! thanks for RnR!

Black Roses 00:

O oh... the story is not over yet! tentu saja akan kuperpanjang... *Aupu udah ubanan* maap, Pu! tetapi, wa jadi tertarik akan kehebatan perang OCku! *plak!* jangan hantu hantu jepang itu dong... thanks for RnR!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Soal SmS, wa ga bisa bales... maupun kasi kabar! sori! *nunduk dalem dalem* oh yah, jangan seserem itu dong! inikan bukan bertema horror! kalo korbannya Aupu (Samarannya) wa kesepian! huaaaaa! thanks for RnR!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 13: Jelaskan  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure (Tapi, aga Romance)  
Rate: T (Setengah setengah bole ga? #dilempar ke Antlatika)  
Chara: Jiang Wei & Yue Ying (Yue Ying mulai masuk)  
Summary: Aku, Masya, dan Jiang Wei mulai terpaku. Kenapa bisa tiba tiba? Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara kaki maupun apa! Tiba tiba dia sudah ada dibelakang... Masya...

.

.

.

Aku, Masya, dan Jiang Wei terpaku. Apalagi aku, badanku tidak mau bergerak atas perintahku, bagai aku sudah tersihir menjadi batu... Aku mulai seperempat sadar saat setan itu berpaling ke Masya. Apa yang dia mau? Apakah...

"Kiiiiiik...!"

Dia berlari menuju Masya sambil menunjuk cakarnya yang tajam, dan mulai menyerang. Aku tidak ingin melihat korban lagi... Aku berlari didepan Masya, menerima cakaran setan itu dengan senang hati (?)

CRASS!

"AGHHH...!"

Teriakku, menarik lengan bajuku. Menahan sakit cakaran tepat dipunggungku. Nafasku ngos-ngosan, pengelihatanku mulai sedikit rabun... Aku menaiki kepalaku, menatap Masya yang gemetaran dan ingin menangis. Aku mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ka... Kau tidak apa-apa? Masya...?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi... Kau..."

"Ini? Ini bukan luka berat... Ah! Lari! Selagi kalian masih tidak apa-apa!"

"Ta... Tapi kau...?"

"Ini perintah, Maysa!"

"Ah! I... Iya!"

"Bawa Jiang Wei juga... Aku... Sudah tidak... Kuat... Lagi..."

"Khusina!"

"Kiiiiiiik!" Suara setan itu terdengar lagi.

"Khusina... Aku akan datang lagi!"

**Masya's POV: ON **

Aku menarik Jiang Wei, tidak peduli dia meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak berani melihat kebelakang, aku tidak ingin... Melihat setan kejam itu... Walau aku kesal, aku ingin membunuh setan itu... Karena, dia telah menyakiti Khusina! Tapi... Bisa apa aku?

"Adu, Duh! Pelan sedikit, Nona Masya!" teriak Jiang Wei, terseret.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu!"

"Uuugh..."

"Ah! Ada seseorang disana!"

"Eh? Ah! Kita kearah wanita itu, kita bisa aman!"

Aku mengikuti perintah Jiang Wei, sesaat sampai di wanita itu, wanita itu mulai sedikit terkejut saat melihat setan dibelakang kami. Setan itu kembali menyerang, tetapi ditahan wanita itu dengan tongkatnya itu.

"Pergi! Dia, akan saya lawan!" kata wanita itu.

"Nona Yue Ying! Berhati-hatilah!" kata Jiang Wei.

"Ya! Cepat, selagi saya bisa menahannya!"

"Terima kasih!" balas kami berdua, serempak.

Aku berlari, tidak tau apa tujuanku, dimana tempat aman, tapi yang penting, sebaiknya pergi dari sana! Khusina... Kita... Apakah kita bisa "Bernyanyi" untuk terakhir kalinya?

**Masya's POV: OFF **

**.**

**Khusina's POV: ON **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Su no ni na ya_  
_Ka zo o na ne..._  
_Suru..._

_Azu no ta..._  
_Merou..._

_Kiza ki ya ma_  
_At su ko, dame..._  
_Nuru..._

_Azu no ta..._  
_Merou..._

Uuugh... Suara ini... Seperti memberi kenangan hangat... Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat diriku masih hidup. Aku duduk ditempat, memegang kepalaku sebentar dan menghela nafas. Pelan pelan aku menyadari, ini bukan tempat pertama... Dimana ini?

"Hebat!"

Eh? Suara anak kecil? Siapa yah... Bagus sekali suara mereka... Aku berjalan pelan pelan, dan mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, untuk menyadarkan diriku sedikit. Sesampainya, aku melihat dua anak perempuan, yang sangat menginggatkan ku, pada sesuatu...

"Khusina, sudah mulai hujan! Yuk, pulang!"

"Baik, Masya!"

Khusina? Masya? Apakah dua anak perempuan itu, diriku dan Masya saat masih kecil? Tapi, kenapa aku bisa terlempar sampai sini? Apakah kerjaan setan itu? Dasar kurang kerjaan... Tunggu dulu... Kalau diingat ingat... Ada satu hal yang sangat membuatku takut... Apakah... Itu...

KREKK...

Eh? Suara besi... Apakah... Kejadian itu... Terulang, lagi?

"Masya! Awas!"

CRASS!

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, ini kejadian yang hanya aku dan Masya yang tau... Bahkan orang tua maupun keluarga kamipun tidak mengetahui hal ini... Punggungku tergores, saat menolong Masya dari jatuhnya besi bagunan... Itu... Hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan...

"Khu... Na... Shi... Na... Khusina! Bangun! Bangun!"

.

"Khusina! Bangun! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ehm... Ma... Masya...?"

Aku mulai sadar, saat badanku digoyang goyang oleh seseorang, saat aku membuka mata... Aku melihat Masya menangis membasahi wajahnya... Aku mencoba membuka mataku, dan mencoba sedikit membenarkan mataku... Yang agak rabun rabun. Tetapi, Masya sama sekali tidak berhenti menguncang guncang badanku. Akupun mulai sedikit marah.

"Hentikan, Masya!" bentakku, melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Ah! Khusina! Ka... Kau masih hidup! Syukurlah!" balas Masya.

"Syukurlah Nona Fong... Tetapi, Masya... Siapa yang kamu panggil Khusina?" tanya Yue Ying.

"Eh?"

Aku dan Masya serempak menoleh kebelakang, melihat Yue Ying dan Jiang Wei. A... Apakah, akan ada rahasia untuk satu orang lagi?

"Eh... Itu..." kataku terbata bata.

"Apa nama aslimu itu Khusina?" tanya Yue Ying.

"..."

Akhirnya aku turun tangan, aku menceritakannya secara panjang lebar, tanpa segan-segan aku membicarakannya. Lalu Yue Ying menghela nafas. Dan mengeleng geleng kepalanya pusing.

"Anu... Ngomong-ngomong, mana setan itu?" tanyaku, celingak celinguk.

"Kau pingsan selama... Kira-kira 6 jam... Dan... Setan itu... Kabur" jawab Masya.

"Ka... Kabur?"

"Iya, saat Nona Yue Ying memnyerang wajahnya, dia berteriak dan menghilang"

"Tunda sebentar pembicaraan kalian! Jadi, selama ini kamu hanya orang biasa yang seperti orang orang kerajaan?" tanya Yue Ying, nadanya tinggi.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Kamu terpaksa ikut perang?"

"Sepertinya..."

PLAKK!

Yue Ying menamparku kuat sekali. Aku mulai menolehnya dengan tatapan heran. Aku tau ini salah, mengikuti perang untuk menyusahkan orang? Aku memang biang kerok... Aku menghela nafas, dan menahan tangisku. Tiba tiba Yue Ying memelukku.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bicara dari dulu!? Jujur saja... Kalau padaku... Aku... Sangat khawatir tahu..." kata Yue Ying, mulai menangis.

"Nona Yue Ying...? Ma... Maafkan aku.."

Aku terduduk diam, rasa sakit dipunggungku mulai tidak terasa... Semua... Ini, rahasia yah?

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading...  
Ready to review?  
Thankkyu!


	14. Be stronger

Ketemu lagey? Lanjut yah? Okay, here for the greatest reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Apa wa tulis aja yah? Author setia? XD okay! Iya ni, Yue Ying kerjanya nampar orang trus... Kurang kerjaan ya bu? *Plakk!* hehehe! Thanks!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapter 14: Be Stronger  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: T (karena akan ada perkelahian)  
Chara: Jiang Wei & Yue Ying  
Summary: Kekuatan apa yang ada dalam diriku? Masih bisa hidup, walau tercakar dengan sengsara, aku banyak terluka, mungkin karena terlalu ceroboh... Tapi, apakah ini hukuman?

.

.

.

"Uuugh..."

"Ah, maafkan saya..."

Aku mulai menyadari kesakitan dipunggungku, rasanya... Darahku menguap-nguap, nafasku terengah-engah... Saat itu, aku terjatuh ditangan Yue Ying, mulai pingsan... Nafasku sesak, kepalaku sakit, dan rasanya sakit sekali... Bukan main...

"Ah... Khusina? Tolong! Tolong dia, tadi dia melindungiku! Kumohon!" kata Masya memohon.

"Biar saya saja! Kalian tunggu saja!" kata Yue Ying, mengangkatku.

Sial... Disaat seperti ini... Aku benci, yang namanya sakit... Aku berusaha menahan sakit ini, tapi... Tidak ada gunanya jika dalam keadaan ini, berbicara... Sial, ini sangat merepotkan coba kalau aku laki-laki, karena laki-laki memiliki tubuh kuat... Padahal hanya cakaran goresan saja... Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan... Bodoh...

.

"Uuugh... Agh!" teriakku.

"Sabar, cakaran yang ternoda dari punggungmu itu beracun!"

Yue Ying mengobati luka cakaran dipunggungku, sial... Sakitnya melebihi sakitnya jatuh dari motor... Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi! Lebih baik aku disuntik oleh petugas kesehatan! Sial... Tahan, tahan... Jika sabar, waktu akan lebih cepat...

"Agh!"

.

"Khu... Sina? Khusina? Bangun!" panggil Masya.

"Ugh... Uh... Ma... Masya? Itukah kau?"

"Yaiyalah! Memang aku malaikat dari kayangan?"

"Maaf, maaf..."

Aku menghela nafas, syukurlah... Sakitnya sudah sedikit mereda, jujur aja! Sakitnya bahkan melebihi rasa sakit terkena panah saat itu... Kayaknya, lama-lama aku bisa jadi mumi, karena banyak perban dilengan, ditubuh, dan dikaki. Sesaat aku menoleh kesamping aku melihat Jiang Wei tersenyum pulas.

"Syukurlah! Saya sangat takut jika kamu meninggal... Apalagi saat kamu berteriak, saya ingin menangis..." kata Jiang Wei.

"Dasar! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu tau!"

Aku tertawa kecil, dasar... Mati itu soal nanti! Sekarang soal sakit dulu! Aku yakin, jika aku bertahan, rasa sakit bisa dilupakan! Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan berdiri sebentar, mencoba tenang, jangan terlalu takut, aku mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan, syukurlah, aku masih bisa berjalan dan berlari.

"Khusina, jika kau belum bisa berjalan, jangan dipaksakan dulu!" kata Masya memperingatiku.

"Ehm... Tidak, aku masih bisa berjalan"

Aku berjalan keluar, senangnya, mereka khawatir akan keadaanku. Tapi, rasa sakit seperti ini, ini baru pertama kalinya kurasakan... Rasa sakit ini, seumur hidup, baru kali ini kurasakan... Aku juga manusia, tidak selamanya aku beruntung terus, pasti suatu saat aku juga sial.

"Oh yah! Kuberitahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jiang Wei selama kau diobati!" kata Masya, mengulas senyum.

"Huwaaa... To... Tolong diam saja Nona Masya!" Jiang Wei mencoba menghentikan Masya

"Ada upah tutup mulut? Kak Jiang Wei?"

"Ehm... Saya traktir Dango yah?"

"Boleh? Mau!"

"Aku juga ikut, aku mau juga!" kataku.

Wah, Akhirnya aku bisa makan banyak juga, jujur! Makanku bahkan melebihi papaku! Tapi, aku tidak pernah gendut... Aneh bukan? Tapi, ya sudahlah... Aku sudah lapar dari tadi! Menurut setauku, Dango itu sejenis kue berbentuk bulat yang ditusuk seperti sate, dan rasanya manis.

"Saya juga ingin ikut, boleh bukan?" kata Yue Ying.

"Boleh!" seruku dan Masya.

"Eh? Hm... Baiklah! Ayo, ada tempat penjualan Dango yang enak!" kata Jiang Wei.

Aku belari mengikuti Jiang Wei, Yue Ying, dan Masya yang ada didepanku. Karena kakiku masih dalam keadaan diperban, aku berlari pelan, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

"Ah, Khusina! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya diam saja..." kata Masya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tidak baik jika memaksakan diri, Nona Fong, Biar saya saja yang membawanya" kata Jiang Wei, mengangkatku.

"Huwa!"

Aku sedikit terkejut, ini tiba-tiba sekali, menganggetkan. Saat aku melirik Masya, dia seperti pura-pura menoleh dan bersiul, kelihatan sedikit nyengir... Kalau orang tuaku tau, apa yang akan terjadi? Yang pastinya, Jiang Wei akan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh papaku!

Aku menghela nafas, malu sekali, ingn meronta-ronta. Lebih baik, pikirkan Masya dan setan kurang ajar itu sajalah...

Sesampai, ditoko Dango...

"Wah... Enak!" teriakku.

"Baru pertama kali memakannya?" tanya Yue Ying, mengambil secangkir teh hangat, dan meminumnya.

"Iya! Di Masaku, tak ada makanan seperti ini!"

"Iya, ya, benar-benar enak..." kata Masya melahap Dango.

"Sudah kubilang, saya tahu Dango yang enak di Shu ini" tambah Jiang Wei, mengambil tusukan berikutnya.

"Wah, jadi ingin membawa pulang!" kataku, melahap banyak tusukan Dango.

"Dasar gembul" kata Masya, cekikikan.

"Biarin!"

"Kalau kamu suka, boleh" kata Jiang Wei.

"Benarkah!? Terima kasih!"

Aku memakan banyak sekali, lebih banyak dari Masya, Jiang Wei, maupun Yue Ying. Karena enak sekali... Padahal rasanya hanya terbuat dari tepung, gula, dan beberapa madu. Tetapi, benar-benar ingin kubawa pulang... Kalau aku sudah pulang, aku mau membuat ini!

"Sebaiknya jangan Kak Jiang Wei, dia bisa memakan lebih dari 50 buah..." bisik Masya.

"Hebat..."

"Diam, Masya! Uuuuh..." bentakku.

Memang jarang sekali ada yang menjual makanan yang bahannya sedikit. Aku mengambil tusukan berikutnya. Lama kelamaan, akhirnya habis.

"Berapa?"

"500 keping emas"

"Ini, terima kasih untuk makanannya"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Aku tersenyum kecil, dasar. Mana ada orang sakit yang senang. Ada-ada saja aku ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ini benar benar hebat. Tidak terjual tu di dekat dekat rumahku. Masya... Karena ada kau, aku jadi tidak bisa tenang. Nona Yue Ying... Terima kasih telah mengobatiku. Tuan Jiang Wei... Jangan terlalu baik padaku. Soalnya, aku tidak bisa membalas mu.

Aku senang, aku senang selama ada di sini. Tidak kesepian, banyak yang melindungiku, banyak yang khawatir padaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Karena, ini bukan rumahku yang sebenarnya... Aku menatap lenganku, kakiku. Luka ku banyak sekali, bahkan di perban sampai tak terlihat darah.

Ku harap aku tidak bermimpi! Karena, aku telah menjalani perang yang luar biasa. Yang tak akan gampang untuk di datangi. Selesai makan, kami pulang ke rumah masing masing, sebelumnya... Aku menarik lengan baju Jiang Wei, dia menoleh padaku. Menatap mengapa.

"Tuan Jiang Wei, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan dari dulu. Maukah kau mendengarkanku?" kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Ikut aku sebentar! Masya, Nona Yue Ying, kalian pulang duluan. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan pada Tuan Jiang Wei"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu malam. Saya takut kamu hilang lagi" kata Yue Ying.

"Ya!"

Aku menarik Jiang Wei di tengah tengah pasar. Tapi, dia tidak bertanya tanya. Biasa saja, santai. Ya, kelihatannya tidak terpaksa.

"Ada apa Nona Fo.. Khusina?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Ku dengar kau menyukai wanita di toko bunga! Apa benar?" tanya balikku.

"Heh?"

"Jawab dengan jujur Tuan Jiang Wei! Aku tidak mau kau bohong!"

"Si, Siapa bilang? Kamu mendengarnya dari siapa?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

"Tentu dari orang! Mana mungkin aku bertanya dengan hewan"

"Oh, itu cuma pembicaraan. Saya selalu membeli bunga di sana, dan juga selalu bertanya padanya. Dia pintar, makanya saya selalu bertanya soal strategi. Lama kelamaan, jadi akrab"

"Ouh... Maaf! Maaf aku telah salah sangka!"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir"

"Iya... Eh? Si, siapa yang khawatir!?"

"Mengaku saja, saya tidak ingin kamu bohong"

Uh... Sebal! Dia membaca pikiranku. Yah, memang. Memang aku ingin membuktikannya sebelumnya. Tuan Jiang Wei, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Kalau aku pulang? Tuan Jiang Wei?

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa membuat Fic! *gaya Sanada Yukimura dari sengoku basara*  
Reviews guys?  
Author-san? Readers-san? Miina-san? Thanks!


	15. The Unknow Battle

Oke! Akhir-akhir ini chaptersku kurang bagus! Tapi, makasih buat review dan pembaca setia yang ada disana... *lambai-lambai tangan* okay, reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Wah, pereviews setia banget ni! Mau dango? Wa juga mau... TTvvTT tapi kagak ada duit. ^^", okay, wa udah tau sedikit crita milik One-chan, GANBATTE YAHH! But, mungkin ini tidak berlangsung lama...Thanks!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapters 15: The Unknow Battle  
Genre: Friendship&Adventure  
Rate: T (Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, sepertinya... *Plakk!)  
Chara: Jiang Wei & Yue Ying  
Summary: Cemburu? Khawatir? Benci? Rasa ingin tahu? Ukh, Jiang Wei seperti peka akan perasaanku... Jiang Wei berani mengatakannya, tapi... Kenapa aku pengecut begini?

.

.

.

Membawa pulang Jiang Wei, kemasaku? Tanpa sadar aku menggiginkan hal yang sama dengan Jiang Wei. Sudah! Umurku masih 13 tahun! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh deh pokoknya! Bisa-bisa aku melupakan ujian yang sebentar lagi. Tapi, akukan disini. Tempat dimana tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu tertawa. Aku benar-benar sudah gila, gila yang hanya didepan Jiang Wei. Tertawa sendiri, nangis sendiri, grogi manjang. Hhh, Shu. Namanya pendek, tapi gampang. Bagiku, kelihatannya ini tempat yang paling baik bagiku.

TAP, TAP, TAP...

"Tuan Jiang Wei! Liu Bei ingin mengajak anda untuk melawan musuh kembali! Sekarang, Wu!" kata seorang pengawal, menunduk sopan didepan kami.

"Wu?" tanyaku, tidak begitu hapal nama-nama sini.

"Baiklah" jawab Jiang Wei, mengganguk lemah.

"Mohon kerja sama besok, Tuan Jiang Wei!"

Pengawal itu, menunduk sekali lagi. Dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Pengawal itu kelihatan sibuk, kelihatannya perlu informasi lagi. Aku kembali menatap Jiang Wei, keringatnya jatuh-jatuh, wajahnya agak pucat. Apa, apakah Wu itu orang-orang yang kuat?

Bahkan Jiang Wei setakut itu? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau lihat kematian lagi! Soalnya, aku berprangkasa buruk didalam peperangan kali ini, kalau... Sesuatu terjadi pada Jiang Wei.

"Nona Fong, maksudku Khusina... Kita akhiri pembicaraan kita yah?" tanya Jiang Wei, mengulas senyum nggak wajar.

"Tunggu! A, aku mau ikut!"

"Berbahaya Nona! Jika kau terluka lagi, perasaanku tidak menentu!"

"Pokoknya aku mau, mau, dan mau!"

"No..."

"Kumohon! Aku tidak mau sendirian menunggu kehadiran lamamu!"

"..."

"Boleh?"

"Baiklah"

"Setuju! Ayo, kita harus bicara pada Nona Yue Ying! Dan juga Masya!"

Aku menarik Jiang Wei keluar dari pasar. Kalau soal begini, jagonya aku! Agak merayu yah? Tapi, tidak jadi halangan bukan? Tidak masuk daftar aturan keluarga atau peraturan norma-norma.

.

"Nona Khusina!? Kau... Tuan Jiang Wei! Saya tahu kamu menyukainya, tapi bukan artinya kamu harus membawanya di medan perang yang mengerikan ini!" bentak Yue Ying.

"Iya! Lagipula berbahaya tahu!" tambah Masya.

"Anu..."

"Kamu tahu sekarang pertempuran mati-matian! Tidak ada Zhuge Liang yang bisa mengatur dengan baik!"

"Bagaimana kalau Khusina terluka lagi!? Kau mau menanggungnya?"

"Itu..."

"Pokoknya, jaga dia disini! Jika ada apa-apa dengannya, saya tidak akan menahan diri untuk membunuhmu, Jiang Wei!"

"Kaukan bisa sendiri! Kaukan kuat, tidak perlu perempuan yang menjadi rekanmu!"

"BERHENTIIII! Aku yang ingin ikut! Aku yang membujuk Tuan Jiang Wei! Semua, itu kemauanku!" bentakku.

"Nona Khusina...?"

Aku ngos-ngosan, kukepal tanganku. Aku tahu kalau semua yang diucapkan Masya dan Yue Ying benar, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mati disana. Namanya juga perang, perang yang harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Dibunuh, atau terbunuh. Itu semua harus dipilih hanya satu.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Nona Khusina..." kata Yue Ying melipat tangannya.

"Bu Yue Ying? Kok begitu?" tanya Masya.

"Apa boleh buat, sudahlah. Ayo, kita harus makan, tidur, dan siap-siap akan besok pagi"

"Nona Yue Ying, terima kasih..." jawabku, mengigit bibir bawahku.

Kulihat badannya gemetaran. Dari tadi saat mendengar soal peperangan dengan Wu, mereka jadi aneh... Apa benar kalau dugaanku seperti itu?

.

Pagi ini, semua kelihatan gelisah. Aku jadi agak takut. Kenapa yah? Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan semua orang kalau Shu itu hebat. Bahkan, aku merasa, kalau Jiang Wei akan pergi jauh... Kenapa yah...?

"Fong!"

Kudengar seseorang memanggil nama cinaku. Suara perempuan ini, begitu kurindukan, apa mungkin...

Aku menoleh kebelakang, sambil berterus terang. Mataku terbinar-binar, senyuman terulas di bibirku, itu Cao Ma Lie. Wah, sudah lama sekali! Aku berlari sambil menggengam panah coklatku, berlari kearahnya.

"Kak Cao Ma Lie!" panggilku, dia menyambut dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ling Fong... Syukurlah, kau belum pergi!"

"Ada apa kak?"

"Ini, ini ku buat selama berminggu-minggu. Hanya untukmu."

"Ka, kalung? Dengan mata baru berwarna Biru muda... Seperti warna langit..."

"Bagus bukan? Aku binggung soalnya aku belum menanyakan apa-apa tentang dirimu"

"Terima kasih! Ini benar-benar indah!"

"Sama-sama. Itu juga sebagai jimat untukmu. Semoga kau menang yah! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Wah, ternyata berita pertempuran kami sampai di tempatmu yah?"

"Tentu saja, semua kerajaan diberitahukan"

"Ehm, doakan kemenangan kami semua yah. Kak Cao Ma Lie. Aku benar-benar gembira bertemu denganmu"

"Yah, aku juga, sangat senang. Mungkin ini takdir kita"

"Ehm"

"Hei Nona Fong! Kita harus berangkat sekarang!" teriak Huang Zhong, melambai-lambaikan panah besarnya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi seusai peperangan. Aku mendoakan kemenanganmu, dan keselamatanmu. Soalnya... Wu itu bukan musuh biasa..."

"Bukan, musuh biasa?"

"Kau hanya perlu menginggat... Lihat lebih dalam, terputus karena kebahagiaan, dan memperbaiki ikatan. Itu saja, dah!"

"Ah! Tunggu Kak Cao Ma Lie... Tu, Tunggu... Oh..."

"Hei Nona Ling Fong!"

"Datang!"

Aku Berjalan pelan kearah kapal yang dinaiki Huang Zhong, Yue Ying, dan Jiang Wei. Mereka siap untuk bertarung. Mencengkram senjata mereka masing-masing, serasa ingin mematahkannya. Keingin tahuku soal Kak Cao Ma Lie begitu besar. Aku benar-benar mau mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

Tapi, seberapa besarpun keingin tahuku. Aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya sendiri.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Fine, sepertinya kita kehabisan bahan ide! *Masa adonan*  
Well, thanx mau membaca... Ketemu lagi di Chap brikutnya...


	16. Dibunuh atau Terbunuh

Kita lanjut okay, thanx untuk yang terhormat *tumben kau sopan... #beleping!* okay, lanjutkan!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belongs from KOEI  
Chapters 16: Dibunuh atau terbunuh  
Genre: Friendship&Adventure  
Rate: T  
Chara: Jiang Wei & Yue Ying (entah mengapa sepertinya akan berubah)  
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti, bahkan rerumputan yang bergoyang, tidak bisa memberitahuku. Aku benar=benar ingin tahu. Pasti akan menjadi petunjuk sesuatu.

.

.

.

Kapal sampai mendarat di perdesaan kerajaan yang luar biasa luas. Rumput bergoyang mengikuti arus angin. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mati saja, yah, seperti perasaan takut akan sedih. Atau, apapun itu... Ada hal aneh dibalik semua ini.

Langit begitu terang, membuat semua orang terlihat tampak lebih jelas. Anginnya membuat kecepatan bertambah, bahkan sinar violet matahari membakar rerumputan. Jalannya berliku, aku baru saja ingin meletakkan panahku ke depan busurku, tapi. Dihentikan dengan sambutan kejam dari musuh.

Semua tidak akan berdiam, semua langsung berlari sambil menggayun senjata mereka. Kuda-kuda meringik kaget melihat silau matahari yang memantulkan cahaya di pedang berwarna kilat.

Tali kuda itu ditarik seakan-akan memaksa si kuda berjalan cepat. Baju merah para musuh, ternoda warna yang sama, sayangnya lebih agak gelap.

"Nona Yue Ying! Belakang!" teriakanku.

Aku membalikkan wajahku, menoleh kearah Yue Ying. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang refleks, dia mengikuti alur pembicaraanku. Anak panahku, kulajukan secepat mungkin, mungkin aku masih agak bodoh, tapi aku yakin kalau kekuatanku sudah lebih kuat.

Ntah apa namanya, seperti perumahan. Orang-orang lari kaget melihat sekumpulan musuh, alias kami. Kuda-kuda mengeram marah, mengusir para orang-orang Wu. Jeritan mereka lebih mirip gunturan petir dibanding suara ombak terdekat.

"Nona Fong! Sebaiknya kamu pergi ke kerajaan selatan, Huang Zhong akan mengatur ini!" teriak Yue Ying, menunjuk arah.

"Nona Yue Ying? Baiklah, tapi. Nona Yue Ying akan kemana?" tanyaku, masih sibuk berlari-lari.

"Tenang, saya akan ke kerajaan timur"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Berjanji kalau kamu tidak akan mati"

"Nona juga yah"

"Cepat! Kalau kalian hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk itu, lebih baik sekarang!" bentak Huang Zhong, mengambil pedang yang diikat di pinggang.

"Baik! Aku pergi sekarang!" jeritku, langsung membalik badanku, menuju selatan.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu dimana itu, tapi itu bukan apa-apa, namanya saja kerajaan selatan, ya sudah pasti arah selatan... Jamin, atau tidak ya sudah. Yang penting, ini dulu...

.

Kupercepat langkahku, walau wajahku dibasahi keringat. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Hah, capek sekali. Aku terduduk, meletakkan busurku disamping. Ampun, padahal aku tidak begitu berjalan jauh. Baru beberapa langkah. Bagaimanapun itu, tempat ini luas.

Kusapu keringatku yang menodai wajahku, capek ditambah panas. Jadi ingin minum yang dingin-dingin.

"Kamu, kamu datang kesini, untuk mendapatkan kepalaku bukan?" tanya seseorang.

"Heh? Buat apa aku mengambil kepala manusia? Memangnya aku ini pembuat jalan apa?" jawabku, menegakkan wajahku.

Kulihat, dia pemuda yang seumuran dengan Jiang Wei, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat, begitu kelihatan halus. Dua pedang kecilnya kelihatan kuat dan sudah diasah. Baju merahnya, mengobarkan semangat kerajaannya.

"Bukan untuk kepalaku?"

"Tentu saja! Buat apa aku mengambil nyawamu yang masih berguna, hah?"

"Saya tidak tahu maksudmu, yang jelas. Jika kamu tidak mau membunuhku, saya saja yang membunuhmu"

"Heh! Kau pikir aku perempuan lemah hah? Jangan sombong! Lihat dulu, kau saja belum seberapa!"

Kuambil busurku, dan kuletakkan anak panahku. Kulepaskan secara ligat, dan mundur sedikit, saat dia mematahkan anak panahku dengan pedang ditangan kanannya. Hebat, malah aku mengatakan hal yang tidak mewujudkan ini.

Aku megigit batang tengah panah, dan kutarik satu lagi, kutaruh dibusur coklatku, dan kulepaskan. Dengan kecepatan bagai api terhembus angin, dia meloncat. Yah, kurasa dia tidak membaca pikiranku. Ku ambil panah di mulutku, dan kutaruh kembali dibusurku, kulepaskan secara bersamaan waktu.

CRAAS!

"Hah! Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau meloncat keatas, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" bentakku.

"Jangan senang dulu, kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan tertawa belakangan!" sahutnya marah.

"Jangan karena aku adalah perempuan, kau menganggapku lemah dan mudah! Aku sudah latihan berhari-hari dengan Tuan Jiang Wei!"

"Jiang Wei? Strategi penerus Zhuge Liang itu?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Sepertinya, kamu bisa kujadikan umpan"

"Apa?"

Dengan semangat berkobar-kobar, lelaki itu berlari tanpa mencabut panah dipinggangnya itu. Kenapa? Apa maksudnya aku akan dijadikan umpan? Aku tidak mengerti, apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu supaya Jiang Wei masuk perangkap? Dengan aku sebagai umpan?

Ini tidak masuk akal! Aku menarik kembali anak panah di kantong anak panah, yang tergantung dipunggungku. Aku tidak mau jadi bahan jebakan! Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan Jiang Wei, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!

Dia melempar pedang kecilnya itu, menancap dibusurku. Dan menjerat ketanah. Si, sial, dia terlalu pintar... Tanpa terdengar suara larian kaki, pedang di tangan kanannya, sudah ada didepan leherku.

"Berteriak" ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Berteriak, dan itu akan memancingnya untuk kesini"

"Ti, tidak mau!"

"Atau lehermu kutebas?"

"Tidak!"

''Makanya, berteriak, kalau masih menyayangi nyawamu..."

Pedangnya semakin dekat, mulai memotong leherku. Aku tidak mau mati, tidak mau... Tidak mau...

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Hah, hah, hah... Akhirnya aku berteriak... Aku, aku berteriak, tidak, tidak, tidak, aku, aku benar-benar sudah berteriak? Oh, gawat...

.

Aku menatap tajam pada lelaki itu, matanya yang agak berwarna keemasan, mulai menyeramkan. Seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

SRAK

Kami serempak menoleh. Sial, itu benar-benar Jiang Wei! Dasar bodoh aku ini! Ugh, lelaki itu memundurkan pedangnya, lalu tersenyum. Dia tetap didepanku, sambil merenggang nyawa, aku tertunduk lemas.

"Kita bertemu lagi yah?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Saya menunggumu dari tadi" jawab Lelaki itu.

"Lebih baik kamu menyingkir Lu Xun, kamu curang kalau mengumpankan seorang anak kecil"

"Tapi, dengan dia, kita bisa bertarung bukan?"

"Ya, memang benar"

"Nah, Jiang Wei, kamu mau saya yang membunuh anak ini, atau kamu, meletakkan senjatamu itu?"

"..."

"Bunuh saja aku! Memang bagimu aku ini penting hah!? Tuan Jiang Wei" bentakku.

"Te, tentu saja kamu penting! Selama ada kamu, Nona Yue Ying jadi lebih gembira dan lebih jenius. Dan, saya... Selama ada kamu, saya jadi lebih mempercayai kekuatanku... Tentu..."

"Dasar! Aku tidak mau kau terbunuh! Mendingan, kalau aku saja bukan?"

"..."

"Bagaimana? Tuan penerus Zhuge Liang?"

"Kulakukan, asal kamu tidak membunuh anak itu"

Jiang Wei, mencengkram tombaknya itu. Tidak, tuhan, kumohon, aku, aku apa sih gunanya? Lebih baik, aku saja yang dibunuh! Tapi, keadaan terbalik, dia menusuk dirinya dengan tombaknya. Jiang... Wei...?

"Hah, dari pada saya mati ditanganmu, lebih baik, saya mati dengan sendirinya! Itu tidak akan membuat nama baikmu menjadi terhormat!"

"Kamu... Sialan!"

"Nah, jangan bunuh... Anak itu..."

BRUUK

Benturan tanah terdengar seperti jeritan setan. Darahnya mengalir sampai menempel di kakiku, aku berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu diwajahku, wajah pucat, kulit dingin, remasan ganas.

"Hmp, ini tidak akan membahagiakan Yang Mulia Sun Quan, kamu, saya menangkapmu, untuk menjadi bagian dari kami"

"Uh, uh, ah, uh... Ugh, ugh, um..." kuremas rambut pendekku seakan ingin menjambaknya, suaraku serak, tapi ini bukan kemauanku.

"Silakan menangis dulu, kutunggu dirimu"

Aku berdiri dan langsung berlari kearah Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei mati karena aku, semua salahku, aku yakin wajahku pucat, air mataku tumpah-tumpah tercampur darah. Aku terduduk disampingnya, celana tebalku dikotori oleh darah yang asli bersih. Dan, akhirnya aku berteriak sengsara.

"TUAN JIANG WEI!"

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh, kita lanjut, jut, jut!  
Agak sedih, karena Jiang Wei mati... TToTT"  
Hik...


	17. Perkenalan

Oke, kelihatannya telah ada ripiu kembali. Makasih banyak! Arigatou goraimazu! Ga sempet juga sih... ^^" Oke, kita... Lanjooooot! *SBYdotkom*

Nagi & Scarlet:

Iya! Ayo kita hajar Boyan! *Ambil Bazooka* Oke, Khusina hanya OC wa disini, dan itu hanya imajinasi... *Wew* Yah, wa juga sebenarnya ingin tetap Khusina di Shu aja... Tapi, kalau disana terus, pembaca bisa bosen... Oke, Jiang Wei yah... Kasihan juga liatnya... Padahal dalam cerita tidak ada... Oke, thanx!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Curios yah, iya, ya. Memang ga kepikiran. Hehehe, thanks! Oh ya, buat yang Chap 15 juga sekalian... *Hamper lupa* biasa, orang pikun salah makan obat*Maksudnya Thor?* oke, makasih yah! Udah lama ga buat crita, duh suer... Kangen berat... Thanx!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belongs from KOEI  
Chapter 17: Perkenalan  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure (Ehehehe *ngapain kau muncul? Hajar authornya!)  
Rate: T (Ale ale... *Nah sudah, pengen dipecat dah)  
Chara: Sun Shang Xiang & Lian Shi  
Summary: Wu, apa salah Shu? Kalian kejam! Membunuh orang yang sangat kusayangi! Itu sungguh kejam! Kejam! Kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus membunuhnya? Kenapa? Hanya dendam kalian harus bertarung dengan darah? Aku, aku tidak suka ini...

.

.

.

Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, dari selip selip tangan jatuh terintik rintik air mata yang panas. Kejam, itu sungguh kejam. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Jiang Wei yang mati! Kenapa tuhan begitu mengigginkan Jiang Wei? Hatiku sangat sakit! Cobalah rasakan penderitaanku! Kenapa harus begini?

"Tuan Jiang Wei! Kembalilah padaku!" Teriakku lanjut.

"Kamu jangan terlalu bodoh"

"Kau... Kau... Kau sungguh keteraluan! Kau telah membuat sesuatu yang tak inggin kulihat! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Bukan cuma dirimu yang merasakan hal yang menyakitkan itu! Lebih dari sejuta orang telah kehilangan orang yang sangat disayang!"

"Kau, kau..."

Aku menutup mataku, dan terpaku seram. Mencoba untuk melupakan hal yang begitu mengerikan selama seumur hidupku, tanpa sadar tubuhku memberat, jatuh dipertumpahan darah. Jiang Wei... Badanku, berat sekali seperti ditimpa gorilla, labi-labi... Gitulah...

.

Tangan yang lembut, halus, dan dingin. Aku membuka mataku, melihat kalang kabut yang menjadikan seseorang menjadi dua. Siapa? Aku tidak tampak jelas tapi yang jelas itu seorang wanita, tangannya kecil dan halus. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Mulai tampak jelas.

"Oh, nona muda... Anda sudah bangun?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku masih mengantuk" jawabku.

"Kamu marah? Karena meninggalkan Shu?"

"Tepat!"

"Kumohon tolong sabar"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Diam! Kita bicarakan dengan baik!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kau, kau tidak menyadari bagaimana rasanya!"

"Saya tahu rasanya, nona muda! Ada juga yang telah meninggal disini"

"Aku benci dia!"

"Uuuuuugh... Hufff. Dia sebenarnya baik"

"Mananya?"

"Cuma, dia dendam dengan orang yang dibunuhnya.."

"Dia tidak membunuh! Tapi, gara gara aku... Sepertinya..."

"Kamu yang membunuhnya?"

"Aku dijadikan umpan oleh dia! Dan dia membuat Tuan Jiang Wei meninggal!"

"Itu tidak masuk akal"

"Benar juga"

Kami terdiam sejenak saat bertengkar mulut. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Siapa wanita ini? Kulitnya pucat sekali, kuharap dia tidak mengatakan dia sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia berusaha membuatku berteman?

"Baik, sebaiknya kita akhiri pertengkaran, dan jadi teman baik?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ogah, temanan dengan orang Wu yang kejam!" bentakku.

Kelihatan olehku pandangan kejam didepan matanya, aku hanya membalik badan sekaligus membuang muka. Menyebalkan. Siapa yang mau coba? Berteman dengan musuh?

"Lian Shi! Kakakku memanggilmu!" kata seseorang membuka pintu tiba tiba.

"Hm? Baiklah, anu... Shang Xiang bisa kau jaga nona ini, dia cukup keras kepala"

"Laksanakan! Oh, jadi ini Nona muda hasil 'Rampasan perang' yah?"

"Enak saja!" jawabku.

"Duh, jangan marah-marah, kita teman oke?"

"..."

Wanita bernama Lian Shi tadi pergi sambil menatap iba kepadaku, atau kepada gadis 'Shang Xiang' ini. Rampasan perang? Yah... Bisa dibilang benar dan juga salah.

"Halo, namaku Sun Shang Xiang, putri kerajaan Wu" katanya.

"... Namaku Li Ling Fong, hanya pengungsi Shu"

"Memangnya kamu dari mana?"

"Dari hutan"

"Lolucon Shu yah?"

"Bukan"

"Ayolah! Semagatlah! Selama harimau masih memiliki taringnya!"

"... Nona Shang Xiang, ntah mengapa kalau denganmu rasanya lebih tenang"

"Oh ya? Padahal bibi Bu lebih baik daripadaku"

"... Kau mau jadi temanku? Karena kurasa kaulah yang akan mengerti aku"

"Setuju!"

"Setuju juga!"

Ntah mengapa kalau bersama dia, rasanya ada kemiripan dengan Nona Yue Ying, hanya baju dan jabatannya saja yang beda. Dan, bola mata hijaunya seperti teh. Cantiknya...

"Kamu pendiam yah"

"Kalau bertemu dengan orang yang baru kenal aku memang begini"

"Ehehehehe, hm? Hwa... Matamu bagus yah? Memancarkan warna coklat yang lezat"

"Yah, semua keluargaku selalu bilang begitu, matamu Hijau itu asli yah?"

"Ya, sangat asli"

"Nona Shang Xiang, maukah kau jangan memanggilku nona muda? Panggil aku Fong"

"Tentu saja mau"

Teman, teman dari Wu. Eh? Tu, tu, tu, Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Diakan wanita Wu! Sekaligus putri lagi! Kenapa aku akrab begini dengannya? Agh... Ini membuatku gila! Serius lah.. Aku tidak mengerti aku ini kenapa.

"Kau kenal Lu Xun?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku cukup akrab dengannya"

"Bagimu, dia itu seperti apa?"

"Dia baik, hormat, dan sopan"

"Dia tidak seperti itu!"

"Hah?"

"Dia yang membawaku sebagai rampasan perang! Itu, menakutkan!"

"... Hei, kau kenal Liu Bei?"

"Ya, dia yang mulia Shu"

"Aku adalah istrinya..."

Eh?

HUWAAAAAAA! Jadi, jadi, jadi? Putri Wu ini menikahi diluar kerajaannya!? Apa-apaan itu! Yang benar saja!

"Ah, aku harus pergi, aku ada janji" ucapnya.

"Ah, yah..."

Dia mengedipkan mata kepadaku dan tersenyum simpul lalu keluar. Aku sepertinya agak menyukainya. Dan, rasanya ingin memanggilnya kembali... Huh... Tapi tidak bisa, Masya, petualanganku, begitu jauh dari pandangan mataku.

.

.

.

* * *

Hiks, gara gara lupa bawa kunci, wa diluar dan terpaksa mengetik fic ini diluar, mengerikaaaaaaan... Sudahlah, reviews!


	18. Hidup baru

Loha~ Alohahaha...*Plak!* okay, wa ga tau harus ngomong apa tapi sebenarnya wa mau ngomong! *Iya, wa juga nggak ngerti - disniper Aupu* sudahlah, Kita ke TKP! Eh, maksud wa Ke Review!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Sorry, wa juga nggak tahu kalau rumah sepupuku dikunci, mau ngetok tapi ga tau kalo koko ku lagi tidur sambil ngorok. *Di sekap Koko Sepupu* Okay, this is the dealio... AKhirnya koko sepupuku pindah! SEDIIIH! Oke, selamat membaca...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya, kasian dah Nona Mudanya hahahaha*Dilakban Khusina* oke, oke, wa juga mau Kung Fu! WATAAAA! *hancurin meja, digebuk karyawan kerja* mati dah wa... Okay, selamat membaca!

* * *

Games: Dynasty Warriors, belong from KOEI  
Chapters 18: Hidup baru  
Gendre: Friendship & Adventure  
Rate: K+ (*Dasar author MKKB, hah... - Aupu disepak Author jauh jauh*)  
Chara: Sun Shang Xiang & Lian Shi (*Mentang mentang elo suka Sun Shang Xiang! - Aupu disepak lagi)  
Summary: Wu, nama kerajaan apa lagi sekarang? Lama lama aku benar benar menjadi gadis yang pindah dan datang seenaknya, walau begitu apakah hidupku akan seperti biasa?

.

.

.

Aku menuruni kasur ini dan mencoba membetulkan bajuku yang kayaknya kusut kayak tidak pernah digosok pakai setrika 100 tahun. Aku mencoba membuka pintu, Wu... Mungkin aku bisa mencari kelemahan mereka dan kabur lalu memberitahu Shu dengan cepat.

BRUAK!

"Wallah!" aku menjerit ketika tiba tiba ada yang membuka pintu.

"Aduh, Nona? Kenapa kamu berjalan? Tetaplah berbaring!" bentak Lian Shi.

"Aku mau mencari Shang Xiang"

"Hah?"

"Itu, wanita bermata hijau dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat"

"Oh, dia sedang rapat... Nanti dia datang lagi"

"..."

"Nah? Kenapa diam?"

"Aku belum tahu namamu tuh"

"Namaku Lian Shi"

"Oh, aku mendengarnya"

"Ngomong ngomong, maksud kamu mengungsi dari Shu itu kenapa? Dan dari hutan, bisa kamu beritahu?"

"Ceritanya panjang"

"Ya dipendekin..."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku ditemukan oleh Jiang Wei di tengah tengah hutan, setelah sadar aku sudah diranjang seperti ini"

Dia terdiam sejenak, sambil menatap iba dia mulai tersenyum manis.

"Saya bukannya kasihan, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya kamu orangnya..." ucapnya.

"Hah?" tanyaku binggung setengah setengah.

"Sudahlah, kamu masih lugu dan polos... Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 13"

"Eh, tiga be... EH?"

Apa lagi sih? Dari dulu kalau nyebut namaku pasti terkejut, apa aku artis disini yah?*ngarep*

"Kenapa?" tanyaku binggung.

"Tidak..." jawabnya sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Apa ada kesalahan kepada umurku?"

"Tidak, tidak ada"

"Ehem..."

"M, Yang Mulia Sun Jian ingin menemuimu, juga para prajurit lainnya, mari"

Huh, kabur dari topik pembicaraan dan mengalih ke topik yang lain. Apa ada masalah dengan umurku? Atau memang anak anak sepertiku tidak cocok berada disini?

.

"Jadi, Li Ling Fong ditangkap Lu Xun untuk dijadikan prajurit tambahan? Kenapa?" tanya Sun Jian.

"Karena sepertinya dia terlatih oleh Jiang Wei" jawab Lu Xun dengan tatapan polos.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia... Masalahnya, dia masih berumur 13 tahun..." tambah Lian Shi cukup ketakutan.

Hening sebentar...

"APA?"

"Ada apa dengan umurku!" teriakku.

"Teman teman, diamlah! Kita perlu banyak bertanya pada Ling Fong!" bentak Sun Jian.

"..."

"Ling Fong, kenapa kamu ingin bertarung di medan perang?"

"Kalau aku mau, memangnya masa... Upppp.." belum selesai, aku dibungkam seseorang.

"Gadis ini, jangan permasalahkan umur. Dia itu kuat! Benarkan Lu Xun?" tanya Sun Shang Xiang membungkam mulutku.

"Eh? Hm... Iya..." jawab Lu Xun gugup.

"Shang Xiang?" tanyaku, memperhatikannya.

"Hati hati, nanti kamu bisa dibunuh ayahku..."

"Ayah? Tunggu, ayah!?"

"Sssst... M, ayah... Saya ingin menunjukkan berbagai macam tempat, boleh bukan?"

"Shang Xiang... Tapi... Baiklah, tunjukkan kepadanya" Kelihatannya Sun Jian pasrah.

.

Aku berjalan disampingnya sambil memandang wajahnya yang hampir tanpa ekspresi, apakah dia marah? Tapi soal apa? Hei! Aku belum berbicara sampai selesai, jangan marah dulu! Kita baru saja menjadi teman! Pikirku seakan ingin mengatakan itu kepadanya.

"Ling Fong" panggil Shang Xiang yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadaku.

"Y, ya?" jawabku gugup.

"Kamu berpikir Wu tempat yang kamu benci?"

"Kurasa begitu"

"Tapi, bagi semua orang Wu adalah tempat yang lumayan untuk ditinggal, tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada sesalnya"

"Bicaramu susah Shang Xiang"

"Tidak mengerti? Ya sudah, jadi tugas"

"Ah..."

"Oh yah, kamu lihat bangunan yang disana?" tunjuk Shang Xiang.

"Bangunan cokelat itu?"

"Iya, itu ruang rapat. Lu Xun selalu belajar disana"

"Oh"

"Lalu, bangunan besar disamping sana itu rumahku, kamu boleh mengunjunginya kalau kamu mau"

"Tenang saja! Pasti aku akan datang!"

"Oke, lalu..."

Sepanjang jalan dia memberitahuku banyak, tidak seperti waktu aku di Shu harus mencari jalan sendiri dan pada akhirnya aku harus selalu ditemani Jiang Wei dan Yue Ying. Bicara soal Shu, apakah Masya baik baik saja yah disana...

"Dan lalu... Fong? Apa kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Shang Xiang membuyarkan semua lamuanku.

"Ah, ya, yah, aku dengar, lanjutkan"

Walah, aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya selain Rumah Shang Xiang dan ruang Rapat. Welleh...

.

"Shang Xiang, kenapa kamu menikahi Yang Mulia Liu Bei diluar kerajaan?" tanyaku, mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ini sebenarnya tugasku yang diberi kakakku" jawabnya.

"Jadi...?"

"Saya tetap harus melakukannya, tapi bagiku tidak apa apa, Yang Mulia Liu Bei itu baik, banyak orang yang menyukainya dan menjadi bawahannya..."

"..."

"Tapi, kelihatannya, kami bukanlah lagi suami istri"

"HAH?"

"A, a, a, ada apa?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Itu hubungan dewasa..."

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya yang tadi tanpa ekspresi, akhirnya tersedih... Itulah yang diinginkan olehku, jangan menyembunyikan topengmu itu yang keras dan jangan berikan wajah tersenyum yang penuh kebohongan itu, semua manusia... Harus seperti itu... Karena hanya kamu, yang bisa kupercaya.

Jangan berbohong lagi kepadaku...

Jujur kepadaku

Beritahu aku

Semua perih

Sedih

Dan kesakitanmu itu...

Berikan kepadaku sedikit...

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Susah dah, jadinya aneh dan ga jelas... Kesannya My Friends!*Horass!*


End file.
